Summer Of Heartbreaks and Coming Together
by SandyCena
Summary: John Cena decided to take the summer off after losing his World Title and his long time girlfriend all the same night he never thought he would meet a new woman to change his life forever.
1. Didn’t see this coming

**Chapter 1-Didn't See This Coming**

John Cena former fiancé was getting stalk by crazy fan who killed his fiancé he decided to take the summer off after losing his World Title and his long time girlfriend all the same night he never thought he would meet a new woman to change his life forever.

"So you sure you want to do this John?"

"Yes sir I do right now I am not good to anyone and I cannot perform 100% when I know someone who sees me on TV wanted my fiancé dead because they are in love with me,"

"Is it because you didn't believe her when she told you this or is it because you think she might come to hurt you next like she did your girlfriend,"

"I know should had listen to her but I would never think someone in wrestling would go that far I know I can get the World Title anytime but losing someone you love is harder you know we were going to be married soon and than that happen I need to clear my head,"

"Alright you can have the summer off I will be expecting you back no later than September 7th,"

"I will be back than thank you Mr. McMahon I just need to get my head clear and renovate myself and I will be back with no problem,"

"Good that's what I want to here,"

Than, John wants to back to the men's locker room and Randy was sitting there having a panic attack.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have to wrestle Adam for your title and I don't know if I am ready I mean I been bitching about not being the champion now I am ready to become champion I really don't want it now I just got off the phone with Sam the reason why she was so sick after Wrestlemaina is she is pregnant and I told her I would be there for her now I want against my word,"

"Dude I don't know what to say she knew what she was getting into when she got with you she a strong woman I think she can handle it but I don't know what to tell you,"

"I know I know but I just have to deal with it I use to hate when my dad was on the road and I told myself I won't do that with my kids I love her John and I guess I will do the right thing but I don't want nothing to happen to her like what happen to you but I don't think I have crazy fans out there,"

"Things happen sometime you get deal a hand you don't want and that's what happens sometime when you want something so bad and I should of listen to her but I never thought a fan would do that we go great fans out there and you are right you don't have crazy fans out there I do,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine couldn't be better why?"

"You're sure it only been a week since will I know how much you loved her but she gone now and like you sayed you wish you just listen to her but I can't take this title like this,"

"I know that Randy I know that's what makes hurt so bad look Adam is the champion now I am leaving after show and I won't be back until September you would do great this is what you want step up to the plate,"

"Dude you serious you taking the whole summer off that's insane how about your fans your friends they all need you."

"Come on someone around here thanks I am Vince little bitch but I am not I can help it I do what I am told that's how I was brought up. As the fans goes they have the Hardy's they don't need me no more ever since Jeff came back everyone is ignoring me so my truth fans will understand but the rest are glad I am gone like I told Vince I am not good to anyone and I cannot perform 100% when I know someone who sees me on TV wanted my fiancé dead because they are in love with me and the rest of my casual fans they just move on to you I'm out of here see you around when ever,"

"Yeah you take it easy bro the sadness isn't going to last forever you going to have to move on I never seen you act like this but you be careful she can hurt you next,"

"Have you ever had a someone you love just up and die on you we…we was soul mates that was the woman I was going to married and have kids with she is gone now if I ever see that woman she wish she never fall in love me" John said with tears falling from his eyes.

"No I haven't bro I am sorry I didn't know you still haven't got over her John don't do something you will regret she isn't worth ending your career all do you know how she looks or anything,"

"Yeah know that but I just saying no they can't even find her on the net you would think they would all I know she is in her late teens want under different name if that was her real name anyway I have to go I got to do my farewell speech,"

"You are telling the world you leaving?"

"Yeah I am going to tell them I have to leave for awhile that's all,"

"They run your statement to death you know that right?"

"Yeah I know but hey that's life,"

So John left out of the dressing room and Maria had tears in her eyes and she hug John and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walk away all the divas did that also and even some of the guys sayed their good byes to him and than John want into a empty room and where they put a black background and he took a deep breath and sat down and the camera guy que him in.

"I'm coming here tonight to tell you all something as some of you know I lose my long time girlfriend Selena Vazquez she die on me last week in a car accident and right now I can't go on pretending everything is okay I had loss someone who I was going to married next year she was my best friend and we was together for two years now and um I am taking the summer off and after that I don't know if I am coming back or not if I do I'll be the best solider that I can be to all my chain gang solider thank you for your love and your support from day one and to those of you who don't like me you got your wish I am out of here to all my friends and family and my co-workers thank you for your love and support I'm out,"

"That's a rap thank you John I hope everything goes well for you."

"Yeah me too,"

So than John got his bags and he left some fans was still outside and they clap for him and than John got into his rental car and he left and want straight to the airport he didn't feel like going back to his home down in Tampa because the house have too many memories of Selena there her funeral was the next day and he had to say his good bye and when he got to Tampa he want to their favorite spot that they always hang out at when he comes home from the road and he was thinking back when they was together but he want home and his parents and brothers came down to help him out.

"Thank you for coming,"

"She was part of this family and we love her as a daughter we never had,"

"We pack her things up for you gave it to her family they want to bury the ring you gave her with her,"

"She should keep it I am not going to married no one that's it I am going to be a bachelor for the rest of my life everyone I been with seems something to happen,"

"That's not true son you will find that special someone it will…"

"NO THERE WILL BE NO ONE TAKING SELENA'S STOP NO ONE!"

"It will be alright dear let it all out,"

"I CAN'T BELIVE SHE IS GONE WHY, WHY SHE HAD TO DIE,"

The doorbell ring and it was his brothers, his friends, and her brothers, they hang out with him, and he changes his clothes and wants to the funeral home to see her lying in a pink casket and she had pink roses with her name on them and she had on pale pink dress on with her long black hair out and she had a pink rosary in her hand and her engagement ring that John gave her a year ago.

"Look at her she looks so beautiful like the day I met her why she had to die like this why,"

"I know man I know she was beautiful person inside and out,"

"My baby is gone she gone I love you Selena I love."

"Let's go John,"

"No I don't want to leave her she needs me,"

"She'll be alright she is in good hands,"

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING,"

"Guys let him stay John I only can give you fifteen minutes,"

"Alright baby girl I love you so much and I can't love anyone else you are the last one I'll never fall in love again you are the one I love so much there is no way I can love again,"

John kneel down in front of her casket and her sprit came up and she stroke his hair and John was talking to her and she look at him and John got up and kiss her on the lips and her sprit want away the next day was her funeral and they move her out of the funeral home and took her to the church where she always want to most of her life John had on all black he worn his sunglass and he try not to cry and her sister read a poem she had wrote to her sister and John got up he sayed a few words.

"Selena and I been together now two and half years we met at a club I was there with my co workers and she was there celebrating her 21st birthday it was love at first site I can't believe she is gone she and I click right away she understand I wasn't going to be home a lot she understood that and we close when you seen me you seen her and ….I'm so sorry I wasn't there to be with her on her last day on earth I feel so bad everyone say I shouldn't beat myself for not being there for Selena she always been there for me and that one time I couldn't be there for her I going to miss you baby As there are stars above I wanna say, I wanna say, someday we will be together I long for you every night  
Just to kiss your sweet, sweet lips Hold you ever, ever so tight And I wanna say Someday we'll be together again good bye my love,"

Than the funeral part was over and they was going to take her to the cemetery and they let out pink balloons and John lose it he fall out to the ground he couldn't believe she was gone and want back to her parents house for the after wake he didn't say much to anyone and everyone keep asking him was he going to be okay and he told everyone yes he was fine and after that John want home and he look around he only could see Selena and he scream and his brothers see what was wrong.

"I got to get rid of this place I am going to put everything in storage and I am leaving I need to get out of Tampa or I will be in the loony bin,"

"Where are you going to go?"

"To Tahiti rent out a place just stay there I don't know I need to go somewhere,"

"What you want us to do for you?"

"Pack everything put it storage for me and when I come back if I come back here I would make my mind up if I want to stay in Florida or not,"

"We have your back bro whatever you want we are here for you," Steve said

"Yeah bro we are here for you," Danny said

That night John want to his room where he use to share with Selena and the pictures was still up with them when they want away during WWE winter break when they want to Key West he took the pictures down all of their wall all the pictures they had of them together and he couldn't sleep he kept tossing and turning and a little voice came to him while he was sleep.

"John I am in a better place let me go in peace I know you didn't cheated me with that girl she been stalking us I know you didn't want to believe a fan could do this but she did it guess what baby we was going to have a baby together go in the night stand drew there is a picture of him he is with me love you and I wish we still be together and I love you and I never forgive myself for not telling you right away or gone to the police with the stalking case I didn't want to disappoint you,"

"Selena, come back please baby come back to me need you here,"

"Haven needed me more Johnny I didn't want to go but I had to go we will see each other don't worry stay the same person and we will be together me you and our son good bye my love,"

"SELENA COME BACK TO ME!" he yelled in a cold sweat.

John woke up and he want into his drew to get the Tylenol and he seen the note and he seen the picture of the ultrasoundimages during her first trimester and he read the note and he couldn't believe she was pregnant that was the surprise she was going to tell him that night when she was killed the next day he got dress and he want into his work out room he hated being in there he got through it and he want back upstairs and he pack all his clothes and things he got his passport and he left a note to his brothers and his parents and want to Hawaii first and than he was going to go to Tahiti he knew this was the only way he can get over her.

**AN: There you go chapter 1 done I will update Campus soon right now I have a writer blocks on them.**


	2. One Last Cry

**Chapter 2-One Last Cry**

Before he left he want to the gravesite and had one last cry and than he left to go away maybe for the last time his cell phone ring while he was waiting for the plane.

"Do you have everything?" his mom said

"Yes mother I have everything."

"You have a good trip out there."

"I will thank you for everything giving birth to me everything I have to go now love mom."

"Love you too you take care of your self now."

"I will."

John got the plane for his first stop on his way to Hawaii he had to go to Memphis and than to San Francisco and than to Hawaii and he sat down and he look at his cell phone at pictures he and Selena had on each other phone and he did not want to ease them but he knew he would go insane if he did not.

"This is your captain we should be taking off in the next bus to leave and we will be arriving Memphis 1hour and 52 minutes the weather for this trip will be good please turn off all cell phone and MP3s and cd players and have your try on the upright thank you for flying with us today."

"Here goes nothing." John said to himself.

When he got to Memphis, he had to take another plane to San Francisco, that plane came on time everything was going well for him he ran into couple of fans who knew him, and they let him have his space after they walk by him and than he got on the plane to go to Hawaii.

"Welcome to Hawaii."

"Thank you."

He call his parents to tell them he was okay and he want to sleep and he was dreaming of Selena and than he woke up and he took a shower and he want down to the hotel restaurant.

"Table for one?" The server said

"Yes please."

The server show John to a quiet table in the corner and he thank her and she gave him a menu and she ask him what he wanted to drink and he told her and she want and get it he look around he seen this woman who look like Selena but he knew that it wasn't her and she had the same color skin and eyes and built John was amaze but he knew he couldn't love any other woman the server came back with his drink and his appetizer and than he order his dinner.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you."

John still looking at the young lady but he shook his head and he after he finish his dinner he want to club and he saw the same girl again .Mariah Morton who is from Orlando Florida was there who just started college a year ago and she lose her fiancé the same week as John lose Selena. She was there on her own she didn't want to go but her friends and family thought it would be a good idea for her to go John wanted to go over there to talk to her but he didn't. Mariah notice that John was checking her out she walk pass him a couple time but she didn't know him she thought it might be someone she want to school with the next day John rented a Harley for a day and he want riding on a dirt road and when he came back to the hotel they had a bad thunderstorm that knock out the power.

"Can I help you?"

"Got a light?"

"No."

"I have some candles I can light them up for you."

"No thanks the power will be back soon."

"Oh okay."

"You're shivering can you make?"

"It's nothing, Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning anyway what?"

"Nothing your smile reminded me of…"

"I always remind people of who is she?"

"She died. Her name was Selena."

"Sorry about your friend. They say I have the best ass is true?" Mariah said walking into the room.

"What?"

"You're staring again."

"Oh no. I mean you do have a nice I mean -- You look familiar."

"Like your dead girlfriend that's why you were staring at me last night?"

"Only when you smile."

"Will I must say you sort of look like my dead fiancé but he wasn't that buff like you. What do you?"

"I am a wrestler."

"I didn't recognize you with out your clothes on."

John started to laugh.

"It's a living are you a fan."

"No I am not but the gym I go to have a lot of your co workers in there."

"I see."

Mariah look at John and John was looking at her.

"Got a light I need a smoke."

"Why don't you forget that stuff you look like you're sixteen?"

"I'm nineteen but I'm old for my age I'm just born to be bad."

"I once was born to be bad."

"What change you?"

"My fiancé she changes me."

"How she die if you mind if I ask?"

"Selena she dies in a car accident."

"Really my Michael dies in accident also where you from?"

"I was born and raise West Newbury Mass was living in Tampa Florida I am thinking of moving from there too much memories. How about you where you from?"

"I was born and raise Chicago now living in Orlando Florida I am in college there."

"Anyway you should go thanks for the little chat but I rather be alone right now. Another time another place our temperature would climb trust me but it only been a week she been gone."

"I know what you mean the pain will ease if I can learn that there is no future  
there is no past no more I should live this moment as my last thank for the chat I'll let you have your space hope to see you around."

"Long ago you might've lit up my heart But the fire's dead ain't never ever gonna start I promise her I will never fall in love again."

"I did the same thing but it is only us we must let go to know what's right No other course No other way No day but today fight hard live hard you know but I do understand she was your soul mate and he was my soul mate high school sweetheart good bye."

"What's your name?"

"Mariah they call me Mimi what's your name?"

"John."

"Good to meet you see you around."

"Yeah."

The week want by and John was checking out and getting ready to go Tahiti and Mariah was also checking out and John smile at her and left and John was waiting on the shuttle bus to take him to airport.

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I am going to Tahiti for 12nights."

"Oh my god so am I, that's cool at least I know someone on the ship."

"You are young you'll meet someone new."

"I know but I was just saying you know."

"Where we are going?"

"To the airport." They said together.

"Are you two together?"

"No."

"No."

"Will since you two are going to the same place I can take both of you to the airport."

"I don't mind sharing the shuttle bus with him."

"I don't have a problem."

"Okay let's go."

Mariah and John was quiet on the trip to the airport and when they got there John was nice of enough to pay for the ride and even gave the driver a tip and than they got check out and they took the plane to Tahiti and when they got on the ship John room was right around the corner from hers and John want to sleep he was tired and he didn't feel like partying that night.

"John it is okay to love again if you want to be with her you have my blessing."

John woke up and heard his cell phone ring and he answers it.

"John hey it is your mother."

"What's wrong mom?"

"I am just calling to tell you that all your things are pack up now and that everything is in storage just like you wanted."

"Thank you mom, mom can I you put dad on the phone?"

"Yeah hold on."

"John how are you?"

"I feel like shit but other than that I am well I guess listen would you mind if I move back home for a while?"

"You sure you want to do that?"

"I don't know what I want to do the reason I want to talk to you is after your divorce was you scare to date again?"

"Um yeah I was nervous to date again but I did do it and we are happy you know that why you met someone."

"She reminds me of Selena she is beautiful she has the most amazing eyes and the most beautiful smile but I keep hearing Selena telling me it is okay but when I wake up there is no one in the room."

"Son it is going to take time but if you think she is a nice of enough people go for it but it isn't any good if you still hung up on Selena."

"Mimi has baggage too that's her nickname her real name is Mariah she looks so much like Selena that beautiful olive tone with those brown eyes beautiful lips she is my younger version of Selena."

"John how old is she?"

"19years old."

"Don't you think that's little too young?"

"She lose her high school sweetheart in a car crash too that's why we hitting off so well."

"I don't know what to tell you, enjoy yourself okay we all miss you and we hope you come home soon."

"I will take care of myself and I'll be there to get my things but I am not staying in Tampa I don't know where I am going to go but I am going somewhere."

Meanwhile Mariah was on the deck and she was thinking about her fiancé.

"No more midnight rides with you No more secret rendezvous. I am going to miss all the things we will never do. I just cannot believe you left me here alone, how in this world can I make it on my own? Oh, it all seems so unfair. Just when I found you, I lost you."

"Mimi, please don't cry." John said walking over towards her.

"John, it hurts so bad I can not believe he is gone he just up and die on me." She cried.

"I know how you are feeling on that May 31st my Selena die on me because some motherfucker wanted to drink and drive."

"Where did she die at?"

"She dies on the highway in a four car crash."

"Was it highway 441?"

"Yes it was why?"

"My Michael was part of that crash oh my god they brought us here together."

"This is not happen how in the world did we get here I mean why we both us pick to go to Hawaii and to Tahiti?"

"Don't you see they want us to move on?"

"I can't move on."

"Either can I. I am much younger than you I have my whole life."

"I am not a walking dead man I am 30 years old now I am ready to be husband and have kids you just a baby just starting life."

"Age do not matter to me my Michael was year older than me so I like older men."

"Oh wow one year I am 11years older than you do know that?"

"Yeah so we both lose someone on the same day he been going to school working three jobs so we can go on this trip together."

"I know what you mean I work so hard we were going to come here next summer for our honeymoon. You want hang out tomorrow together?"

"When we dock?"

"Yeah want to I mean if you want to."

"Why not what can happen."

"Nothing."

"You keep thinking that."

The next morning John got ready, he had his t-shirt and short and sneakers on he want down the hall to get Mimi who was dress in a black and white summer dress and her sandals on.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look nice."

"Yeah you do too."

"Want to eat breakfast first than go sight seeing what ever you want to do you pick the activities we do today."

"Are serious if I want to shop all day you wouldn't mind doing that?"

"Will I don't think you don't look like a person who enjoy shopping."

"Looks can be fooling I love to shop."

"No wonder why Mike had to work three jobs."

"You telling me Selena didn't like to shop?"

"Oh yeah she love it and she love to buy me clothes even if it isn't worn out."

"Cool so we can do this telling me are you thrill seeker or not?"

"It all depends what it is."

"Feeding stingrays and sharks you up for that?"

"Wow I don't know about that but I'll try anything once."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet lets go."

"What about breakfast?"

"Okay we can eat breakfast."

"Thank you I couldn't eat last night."

"Either could I."

"Table for two?" the server said

"Yes please."

"Follow me please."


	3. Wonderful Tonight

**Chapter 3-** **Wonderful Tonight**

Therefore, than they had breakfast and they want back to the room to change into their swim suite and John seen Mimi her two-piece swimsuit he could not take his eyes off her.

"You love to stare don't you?"

"You have a great body."

"Thank you I work out every other."

"So you ready to do this?"

"Let's go."

Therefore, they want, down to the dock where you go scuba diving at and the scuba teacher show them the ropes and than they got their scuba gear and they want down 100ft and John had a water camera to take pictures and Mariah took some pictures also than after their hours of fun, they want back on the boat to change to go to lunch at a local restaurant.

"That was fun what we going to do next?"

"How about we go to the mall for a little shopping?"

"I figure you wanted to go shopping."

"Will don't you want to bring something back to your kids or family members?"

"I don't have any kids I would had a son Selena was pregnant when she die."

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that so that son of bitch killed your wife to be and your baby too he or she needs to get the chair."

"You think yeah she was three months into it. Before she die she had that glow to her face she didn't even look like she was pregnant at all."

"So you didn't see any change in her at all?"

"Nope she always had a big chest and big booty but I didn't notice anything else."

"So you a butt and chest man huh?"

"Yes I am."

"Mike and I was planning to have a family too but not until we graduated from college."

"I did a lot traveling when I was college I played four years of football and I use to body build and than I became a wrester it was a great time in my life."

"You want to college?"

"Yes I did a small college in Massachusetts I took up Exercise Physiology so I am a trainer also."

"Oh wow so tomorrow you want to spot me?"

"Excuses me?"

"You know help me work out."

"If you want me to I can."

"Cool now lets go and do my favorite exercise shopping."

"Okay lets go."

John pay for lunch, he, and Mariah left and they shop for the rest of day and than it was time to go back on the ship to get ready for the evening. Mariah cell phone ring she was scared to answer it can blow her cover she check to see who it was and it was her mother calling she didn't answer the phone she is a seventeen and a half runway who stole her step sister identity after her step sister was in the hospital after her fiancé die in the car crash she finish getting ready and in heart she was falling for John but she know she can not be with him because she is going to jail for killing his fiancé and his baby.

"Wow look at you."

"You like?"

"Yeah I do."

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking I feel like I am cheating on him but I am not really cheating you know."

"Yeah I feel the same way."

"But we are not cheating."

"I know who cell phone ringing?"

"It's mind I'll be right back."

Mariah listen to the message that was left on the phone and it was her sister calling she wanted her sister to come home and face it and she is not going to press charges against her.

"Monica come on home now I know what you did was wrong and I am not mad at you please come home mommy and daddy is so worried about you please come I love you little sis please come home."

"I'm never going back to that hell hole again."

As she throw out her sister phone overboard.

"There don't need that no more."

"Why you do that for?"

"John you scared me that phone have too many memories and I don't feel like talking about it okay lets have some fun."

"You getting over the lose pretty well."

"Yeah I figure I should move on that's the right thing to do, don't you feel that way don't you have a little part of you want to be happy again?"

"What of course I do I am trying but I had three years with this woman and she was unbelievable she was the best thing that happen to me."

"Yeah you only allowed one good one in your life."

"That what she was my good one."

Therefore, they sat down and watch the sunset over Christmas Island, Kiribati as they sail on to the next port and that night they want to one of the shows on the ship and John walk her to her room and he kiss her on the cheek and she bind him down to kiss him on the lips and she pull him away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I am so sorry."

"No, no its okay we just got little caught up." John smile said

"I'll see you in the morning at the gym."

"Yeah."

John want down to his room and he look at his phone he was going to call his dad to get his help but change his mind because it is late and John was happy he was letting Selena go but in his heart he still have a soft spot. The next morning they was on the sea and John change into his work out clothes and he want down to Mariah room and knock on the door.

"Ready for your work out?"

"Yes I am."

"I'll take it easy on you."

"You don't have to I like it hard."

"Okay I can really be hard."

Mariah trying not to look at John in the face she was turning red in the face and than they got off the elevator and walk into the gym and they got their water and John started with a jog on the trail as a warm up for a hour and than they was in the weight room and they started with the hand weights and John was showing her how she should hold the weights to get the best resulted after they workout they had breakfast and John want to the casino for a while than he want to the internet café where he saw Mariah on the net.

"What you doing?"

"Just checking my email what you doing in here?"

"Doing the same thing."

"That's your Selena?"

"Yeah that's her."

"She was pretty did your fans knew you was dating her?"

"Some knew some didn't know."

"That's my Mike and my older sister she is single she got hurt in the crash also she was driving us back from my parents house."

"All your relatives is in Orlando?"

"Almost all my grandparents are in Chi-town you would think they would be in Florida."

"My parents are still in West New I been trying to get them to move down but no they staying up there."

"Well I am done I am out of here going to the spa want to come?"

"I think you should go."

"Come on I know you get a manicure look I don't know any guy who have nice big strong hands as yours so I know you don't mind a little taking care of."

"I love getting massages they are nice."

"But you won't get no facial or nothing like that."

"Nope I won't get anything like that."

"Sure you don't want to come."

"Nope you go right ahead."

"Okay see ya."

"Bye."

John want on my space to say hi to his cousin and Randy's girlfriend and to thank her and her best friend for the card they sent to him and than he want to see if he can find Mariah my space account but he couldn't find it and than he want and took a cooking class he enjoy it and than that night John and Mariah was hanging out with each other.

"Guess what?"

"What."

"Tomorrow is my birthday."

"Will we have to do something special?"

"Yeah I wasn't going to celebrate my birthday but I am."

"Will we will be in Bora-Bora I bet we can find something to get into there."

"Oh I know we can come on lets go and do karaoke."

"You do not want to hear me sing I am not a singer what so ever."

"So what you can't sing I can't sing either lets go."

"Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Therefore, they want to the karaoke room and they did couple songs they did not win but they had a good time and they want to the deck to take a walk and talking.

"That's was fun."

"Yeah it was beautiful night out."

"Yes it is so you made up your mind what you going to do when you get off the ship?"

"No I haven't I hope they caught the son of bitch that killed them."

"Yeah me too John I have something to tell you."

"Okay what's up?"

"I, I am falling in love with you?"

"You starting having feelings for me?"

"Yeah I don't know what it is that I am feeling but it isn't like a good friend kind of thing."

"Wow I feel honor that you feel that way for me but I can't say I am feeling the same way you know."

"Come on now you mean to tell me you do not have any feelings for me?"

"Maybe a little bit but I am not looking for a relationship."

"Either am I, but if we got together like you sayed another time another place it would be so different trust me."

"We going to leave this ship and we going to move on with our lives I will be going back to work you going to school and we move on to different people."

"You are right but I am in love with you and it is now midnight and Michael and I was going to have sex for the first time we was waiting until we was 20 years old to have sex will he would have been 21 next week anyway why would you care about that. He die as a virgin can you believe that."

"No I can not believe that the moon is out tonight."

"Yes it is."

Mariah started to cry she was missing him so and John gave her a hug and stroke her hair she wanted to tell him the truth but she couldn't bring herself to tell him she hated her step sister and her parents but she didn't want to hurt anyone else she look up at John smile little bit .

"You are poking me."

"Sorry about that."

"You don't have feelings for me at all?"

John sat down on the lounge chair and she sat next to him.

"Mimi, I am not going to lie to you I wanted you I want to make love to you."

"Want you too."

John and Mariah started kissing and they was holding hands John walk her to her room and than the next morning John got up and got her some balloons and roes for her birthday and he order room service and they had breakfast together in the room.

"You are so nice thank you John for everything."

"You are welcome sweetie it is the only thing I can do for you."

"So what we going to do today?"

"Will since it is your birthday you pick we do today."

"No you do it I want you to do it."

"Okay we going to get dress and we leaving the ship get your bathing suit on and put your long beautiful hair in a ponytail and we going to the beach."

"Yes I do need a tan you do too look at you pale as snow."

"I don't like to tan I am Italian and I can get dark sometimes."

"Really will little tan is not going to hurt you."

"I know I do tan I just being very careful you know."

"I think you are beautiful if you are tan or not."

"Thanks you are beautiful too; I am going to leave now I see you in 20minutes."

"Okay see you in 20minutes." 

John gave her a kiss, he left, and Mariah started to cry because she is living a lie and she is getting too deep into it and she had to figure out how she was going to get out of it she knew how she change into pink camouflage swim suite and she got her towel and beach bag and she left out the room John had on his wrestling t shirt and he also had his camouflage shorts on.

"Hey ever been horseback riding?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Lets go horseback riding."

"Okay whatever I am just going for the ride."

"Yeah I notice that."

"What you mean?"

"The last three days you been jumpy what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing at all just getting nervous around you that's all."

"Don't I am not going to hurt you."

"I know that."

Therefore, they left and they want to find out where they had to go to take the horseback ride and than they got there and they want on the trail and it lead them to a waterfall and they want swimming and John dive from the top of the water and he it perfectly and than Mariah did the same thing and they jump together and after that they want back to the main island and they want to famous Matira Beach for the afternoon and it was time for them get back on the ship and they change and John call his father to see how things going.

"Hey old man how are you?"

"John good to hear from I was getting worried about you how you doing?"

"I'm doing great right now."

"You sound happy are you starting to feeling like your old self again?"

"Yeah I am this girl and I hitting it off pretty good I know you say be careful I am anyway it might be a short term thing you know."


	4. I Cannot Tell You Why I love u

**Chapter 4-** **I Cannot Tell You Why I love u**

**AN: Strong sexual part.**

"That's good do you know there is someone missing from the crash she is 18years old she did a terrible thing she stole from her step sister who was in the hospital and she was driving the car that killed her sister fiancé and Selena and another person also."

"Dam will I don't know what to say on that but I tell Mariah about it maybe she know who the third person was she in the car with her fiancé and sister."

"Yeah will I have to work I'll talk you soon."

"Yeah I'll talk to you soon."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I was talking to my dad he was telling me that three people die and the car hit Selena and your sister car was an 18year old driving she can't be found."

"Oh my god now way."

"Yeah sorry to bring that up on your birthday."

"Will at least we know who did it."

"Yeah ready for dinner?"

"Yeap so where are we going?"

"Um to the lounge area."

"Oh okay what you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Sure you are not up to nothing."

"Nope I am not." John smile and said walking out of his room.

"Okay you say so."

So than John and Mariah want down to the lounge area and there was table for two and a dozen of pink and white roses and balloons and Mariah couldn't believe it what he had done for she was so happy that she had to run to the bathroom she got sick and she cool her self down and she was crying she never knew this will happen to her she want back out there and John smile at her while she walk back over there.

"I am so sorry I never had a guy do this for me thank you for being a friend."

"You are welcome that's what friends are for."

"Come on sit down here and blow out the candles this what Mike would had done for you right?"

"Yeah he would thank you so much."

"No thank you for coming that day to my room."

"No problem."

"Mariah I want to make this a extra special night we only knew each other now for two weeks and I know you was telling me that you and Mike a special night together I know I am not your fiancé but I would like to have the honor to be the first guy you be with that's what friends are for right?"

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Yes only reason why it been while and I am getting little tired using my hands."

"Too much info there."

"Will would you like to or you going to wait until you find Mr. Right?"

"No I want to do it now so what we never seen each other again."

"I think we will see each other again."

"You never know I glad you talk me into buying a new cell phone I got a call from my parents and they going to Canada for vacation and they want me to meet them there so that's where I am headed to after this boat ride where you going?"

"I am going to Italy I have a friend who lives there so I might go and see her."

"Oh okay she wasn't on your side girlfriend was she?"

"No she use to work with the company she is married and she just had a baby."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah."

"Did Selena know her?"

"Yeah they were good friends. So you like your little surprise?"

"I love it thank you very much."

"You are welcome come on lets go."

"Where we going?"

"Right over here."

"John tells me we are not going to do like Titanic?"

John just smile at her and shook his head up and down and Mariah smile at him and they want up there and they did just like what Jack and Rose did in Titanic and than they want back to his room and smile at her they made out little bit and John had some wine coolers and he gave one to her.

"I want to toast to you for being a friend thank you for being a friend." John said

"No thank you for being a friend."

"Oh wow, hey! Look at you!" he said.

They sat up and look at each other and they want and change and Mariah put on her red and black bikini and John had on his short and they was going to a midnight swim when seen a couple who was getting it on at the pool it look like a older couple in their 40's so they want to the other pool and they still can hear the other couple. They swam a little enjoying the cool water and the night air. Than Mariah wanted to watch them she wonder how long they been together and why they was so in love.

"We need to get out of here. What if they come out for a swim?"

"At the kid's pool?"

"You never know."

"It turns you on didn't it?"

"Maybe I am ready."

"Okay lets go than."

John and Mariah walk back to her room John told her he'd be right back to get his clothes. She lay on the bed and her hand went to her pussy and she was not surprised at all to feel how wet she was. She could feel the heat of her arousal even before she touched herself. She looked up as her door opened. It was John. He sat next to her. He took her hand out of her swimsuit and kissed the fingers that had been touching her sex. He licked them. She looked down because she was embarrassed and saw that like her father who use to rape her when she eight to 12years old John was fully erect. She suddenly reached over to touch him. She had never touched one before. She caressed it through his damp suit and she heard a small moan escape his lips. He reached down and pulled off his suit. She looked up into his eyes and he leaned over to kiss her lips. So soft.

He replaced her hand on his cock and kissed her again. When he broke off the kiss, he looked deep into her eyes. She could see the desire there. She felt the desire she had for him. This is how she wanted her first time to be.

She remembered what she had just seen and slid to the floor between his knees and licked his cock as she seen the couple doing to each other She tasted the slightly salty but sweet precum. She felt his hand on the back of her head and she took his cock into her mouth. She liked the feel of it, the hardness, the soft skin covering the hardness, the smell of him, the way he moaned and said, "Yes, yes, oh Mimi yes."

She moved her head in the same up and down motion she had witnessed and her brother moved his hips pushing his cock deeper into her throat. She almost gagged when he hit the back of her throat, but she forced herself to relax and she found she could take him deeper. She reached down with one hand to stimulate her self as she did so often at night. She was surprised to find that her juices were dripping down her thighs she was so wet. Her breathing was coming so fast now and so was John's.

"Mimi, I'm going to cum," whispered John as he tried to pull out of her mouth. She held him and shook her head once and she felt him cum. He felt his hot, thick; sperm shoot into the back of her throat and watched as she swallowed as fast as she could. She loved the feel of it, the taste of it, and how it coated her tongue. He had cried out a little as he came and he was still breathing rapidly. He bent over, pulled her up, and gathered her into his arms and kissed her lips and then pushed his tongue inside her, tasting himself on her tongue.

He felt her breathing start to calm, turned her over on her back, and kissed her more deeply. His hand quickly and expertly removed her bikini top and he moved to her breasts. He kissed one lightly and teased it with his tongue. He continued to kiss it, tease, and then suckle her gently. He moved to the other breast. Her breathing was more rapid than before and he reached down pushing her bikini bottom aside to gain access to her pussy. She was so wet and so hot. He could smell her arousal. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted a girl before. However, this woman killed his fiancé!

"Mimi, tell me the truth, are you a virgin? Really?"

"Yes," she panted, "yes, what difference does it make? I want you. I want you now. Please, please. I need to feel you inside me. Please, please," she pleaded, starting to cry softly.

"Shhh, shhh, Mariah. It is not right. I should not be your first. Besides, you probably are not even on the pill. What if you got pregnant?"

"Yes I am. Mom has had me on the pill since I turned 16, so I would be ready if something happened."

"Why your mom put you on the pill for?"

"My sister was rape by our step father it was my brothers day we don't have the same dad and my mom put me on it just in case he starts on me."

"Sorry to hear that you sure want to go through with this?"

"Yes I do that's what we was auguring about when the car it us my dad got out of jail and she was going to move out of town and I told her not to because he will start on me if it happen but anyway enough with that even though my mom not with him no more she got remarried and um her new husband had kiss me before I left but anyway enough with my trailer park trash mess I want you so bad John."

"You sure you not doing this about the pain you have?"

"No I do want you."

Mariah felt his fingers move out of her pussy to the ties of her bikini. In a heartbeat, she lay naked under him.

"Well, before we deflower you, I owe you one," he smiled as he moved Mariah up on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. He reached for a pillow, raised her hips, and placed it underneath her. He gently ran his tongue over her slit. Her juices were hot, sweet and plentiful. He wanted her so bad.

He licked her slowly and then pushed inside her with his tongue. He licked her close to her clit, felt her arch her back, and press her self into his face. Her hands went to the back of his head pressing his face deeper into her sex. He had never been with a girl who had wanted him this much, who was so aroused, who was able to just let go just like Mariah was.

When his tongue touched her swollen nub, he heard her gasp. He pushed a finger deep inside her as he stroked her clit with his tongue and nibbled it softly. He felt the tightening of her body that signaled her impending release. He looked into her eyes and saw the passion there. He licked and then sucked her clit as he felt her body start to tremble and then shudder as she experienced her first orgasm not by her own hand. She gasped and then moaned his name. His heart skipped a beat as he heard his name escape her lips.

He continued to kiss and suck her clit until her as her orgasm subsided. He moved up her body trailing kisses all the way. She grabbed at him hungrily as she sought his lips. They shared a deep kiss, their juices intermingling on their tongues.

"Mariah, I want you."

"Please, please John, now, pleases."

He took his still hard cock and placed the head of it at her swollen entrance. He rubbed the head gently back and forth against her clit, covering it with her juices. She gasped. He rubbed the length of him against her slit and between her thighs, coating his cock with her juices. He placed the head just inside and kissed her again. He started to push slowly. Her breathing was ragged as she pushed her hips toward him eagerly. She was so wet, so hot, so welcoming, even though he had already cum once he did not know how long he could last. He pushed a little deeper, slowly, feeling for the barrier.

At last, he felt it. "Baby, this is where it will hurt. If you want me to stop, I will. If you want me to go on, I promise you it will feel better in a few seconds."

"John please, please, I want it to be you. Now," she begged breathlessly.

He moved out of her softly and entered her once again, easing into her. When he reached her barrier, he pushed, steadily until he felt it tear. She gasped. He felt her put her forehead against his shoulder, grasping on to him. He had paused but now he moved slowly deeper inside her. He felt her push her hips toward him to meet his thrust. She was breathing more easily now and he started to move slowly in and out of her.

Mimi was stunned by the pain of her lost virginity She had no idea it would hurt that much. However, the pain was all wrapped up in the pleasure coursing through her body. Her movements were instinctive as she moved to match his thrusts. She did not want this to stop. She wanted to feel him inside her forever. She was no longer thinking, just feeling. She just wanted to feel the glorious sensations all over her body. The way he filled her, the way he felt inside of her was better than all of her fantasies.

She felt another orgasm building inside her. She looked up into John's eyes.

"I love you John."

"Mimi I love you too I always will," he whispered. At that moment she began to orgasm and John cried out as he filled her with his semen. She could feel the heat of his seed as it filled her. Her own orgasm made her tremble and cry out as she felt John continue to shoot into her. He collapsed on her body, touching her hair with his hand.

He raised himself and looked into her eyes. "We both need to think about what just happened. If you never want to do this again, I will understand. However, you have to know that I will always remember the gift you have given me. You are so beautiful. I love you Mimi."

Mariah reached up, touched her brother's face, and smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing, and I can't imagine a time when I wouldn't want you. I think I have always wanted you from day one I saw you. I love you John."

John knew he wanted this repeatedly. No girl he had ever bedded made him feel like this. His cock felt like it belonged there, deep inside her. The way she touched him, the way she made no secret of the fact that she wanted him, the way she looked straight into his eyes when she had an orgasm, she was incredible. He meant it when he had told her he loved her and there was nothing brotherly about it.

John raised himself and pulled out of her. "No," she cried. "I wasn't ready for you to leave me yet."

"Let's go shower and clean you up and maybe your bed too." He smiled as he pointed out the bloodstain on her pillowcase. Mariah was surprised to see the blood. She had already forgotten the pain. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He started the shower and pulled her inside with him. He lathered her all over with soap, paying special attention to her pussy and thighs, removing all traces of blood. She returned the favor, lavishing attention on his cock that was still at half-mast. He turned off the water and dried her off with a towel. He picked her up easily and deposited her gently on the bed. He pulled the sheets up over her naked body, bent to kiss her, retrieved the pillow with the stain and told her to go to sleep. He would see her later.

Mariah thought she was too excited to sleep, but in a few moments, she was dreaming. John want to the laundry room and was the pillowcase and he stood in the laundry room tossing the pillow, pillowcase and put it in the corner He started to replay what had just happened. What they had done was so beautiful. Why was it wrong? Anything that felt that good had to be right. However, what about tomorrow after she thought about it He could not bear it if she hated him. They had been so close these pass weeks and now they were closer.

Mariah felt John climb in her bed behind her. She was half-awake as she felt him snug up behind her but with his penis between her legs. She could feel it growing. She smiled. Would he want her again tonight? She wanted him. She wanted to feel him inside her again and again.

She reached down between her legs and touched the head of his cock where it parted her thighs. She adjusted herself and pushed him toward her still dripping hole. He slipped inside her easily. She pushed back against him and he pushed into her. Oh, he felt so good. She felt his hands on her hips as he pulled her up on all fours. He pushed into her harder. Oh, yes! This was better, much better. She liked how this felt, it felt different from when he was on top of her. She could feel his cock hit against her cervix. He reached around her and stroked her clit softly with his fingers.

He started to push into her harder and faster. Fucking, this was fucking and she loved it. She felt her orgasm start to build. She knew if he continued this way, she would cum again in a heartbeat.

"Make me cum, John, make me cum. Oh, yes, fuck me faster! This feels so good. Make me cum Oh, make me cum!"

He smiled to hear her talk to him like that. He held her hips and drove into her as hard and as fast as he could. He grabbed her body and pulls it into him.

"Oh, John, yes, yes, I'm cumming!"

She was cumming, he felt her body tense and then shudder as she pressed back into him. "Oh Corey, fuck me more! Harder!" she cried out.

He felt himself cum as she said that and he pressed hard into her feeling her fill with his seed. Cum was dripping down her thighs. She placed her head on her arms and kept her bottom up as he knelt there catching his breath. He smiled. His sister was very hot and quite possibly a little slutty. However, she was his for right now, his lover, his slut.

He pulled out of her and they lay down looking into each other's eyes.

"I don't want it to be over yet," she pouted sweetly.

He could see the perspiration on her brow, small tendrils of hair stuck to the side of her face. He could not remember ever looking at a sexier girl than Mariah could be. He knew his seed was dripping out of her leaving pecker tracks on the sheets. That made him smile again. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well, I didn't want it to be over yet either, but you make me so hot I came too soon. Now I need a little rest."

She smiled, "Okay, how much rest will you need before we can do it again?"

Mariah and John closed their eyes wrapped up in each other's arms. They fell asleep quickly and awoke again in a few hours. The sun was just starting to come up. John started to gently kiss Mariah's cheek, her neck, her breast, his hand caressing her beautiful bottom. She awoke with a smile and reached to feel if he was hard again, and she found that he was.

She moved down and started to suck his cock. She could still taste herself on him. He reached for her and said, "69?"

She looked at him, puzzled, and then said, "I know what that is in theory, but …. What do I do?"

"Turn around and sit on my face they just continue what you were doing and I will take care of you."

She did as she was told and started to suck him in earnest. John's tongue was flicking her very tender slit with his magic tongue. She tasted his precum and shivered. She could never get enough of this. She licked all the way down his shaft and then looked. What would it feel like to him if she sucked one of his balls? She took one in her mouth and gently sucked and ran her tongue all over it, enjoying the feel of him in her mouth. She used her hand on his cock.

"If you want this to be over in about 15 seconds, just keep doing what you are doing." John warned her.

She went back to sucking his beautiful cock and enjoying the feel of his tongue on all of her sore spots down there. The previous night's activities had made her not only sore but also even more sensitive. As he licked, sucked, nibbled, and probed her depths with tongue and fingers she felt herself cum.

John moved her onto her back and pushed her legs up over his powerful shoulders. He pushed into her pussy hard.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to last long. You make me so hot. I'll make it up to you later today." John winked at her as he pushed into her roughly.

"Uh, oh John, yes, that feels so good, fucks me, fuck me harder!"

It was all the encouragement he needed He did fuck her, hard and fast. He watched her face for any sign that he was hurting her but all he saw was ecstasy. She was so beautiful, so hot, so sexy, and his. As he came, again he saw her shudder and then felt her release. He had never been with a girl that could cum this many times.

John pulled out of her and eased her back down to the bed. Shocked he watched Mariah move her hand down to her sopping pussy, put two fingers inside of her, and then place the fingers in her mouth licking them clean.

"I just love how you taste in me," she winked and smiled. John almost came again!

"I'm glad because I plan to keep you full of me all the time. I need to get back to my room I need to call my Mom and Dad."

As John put on his short and walked through the hallway back to his room he thought ahead to the days of summer that stretched out before him. His days would be filled with Mariah, kissing her, touching her, holding her … fucking her as much as she would let him. He felt sure she would let him all she could.

Mariah felt so bad because she knew sooner or later she going to get caught and she will be charge for killing her soon be brother in law and John's fiancé and baby and a third person she cry most of the day she didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" John said coming into her room.

"Nothing I was thinking how beautiful that was early this morning and last night before we parted ways I would love to do that again."

"I also would love to do you again."

"Yeah you like how I feel?"

"Yeah been a long time since I had a virgin."

"Oh okay."

"That's not a bad thing that's a good thing you was awesome."

"I had a good teacher thank you for taking your time with me."

"No problem."

"I would like to do it one more time."

"You don't want to leave the ship today?"

"No I don't I want you to fuck me like you never fuck a woman before."

"Alight I will come here beautiful."

He leaned toward her. How could he resist the look in those eyes? He knew that perhaps he should wait, should speak. Something should occur between them first, they must slow down. Even as these thoughts whirled in his mind, his heart and soul told him differently. Her lips parted slightly, the pink of her tongue stroking over them. Her saliva glimmered, a small intake of her breath, her mouth begging him to kiss her. She need not do another thing as his large, slightly rough palm cupped the back of her neck, his thumb stroking along her hairline as his lips covered hers. He could feel the pulse of his heart travel through his body, settling on his cock as it strained against his slacks.

His body was aflame as his tongue coaxed her mouth open, tasting of her sweet breath as his free hand drifted down her back. His fingertips traced every bump of her spine, softly kneading at her tender flesh as her thumbs stroked just below his ears, a slight whimper escaping her mouth, barely making a noise beneath the heat of his kiss. The hand behind her neck moved slowly down her side, covering her stomach and stroking over it. Her body arched toward his as he laid his body atop hers, her legs sliding up over his own. His grew hotter and drew his lips from hers; nuzzling warm wet kisses down her neck, and into the hollow of her collarbone. Her head tilted back as she drew in a breath, her palms traveling up his back, fingertips grasping his shirt as she pulled it over his head.

So quickly this was happening. Her mind whirled as his body laid against hers. The flesh of his back felt like heaven beneath her fingertips, her nipples ached as his palms cupped the swell of her breasts. He bent his head down and licked her stomach through the thin material of her shirt. Her fingernails pressed slightly into his flesh as he gripped the hem of her shirt with his teeth and drug it upward, his nose and chin nuzzling against her cleavage as he pulled it up her waiting arms and over her head. She could feel the dampness between her legs, her clit throbbing against her lips.

She smiled up at him, coy and shy at once in the heat of her gaze, enrapturing him as his lips covered hers once more. She felt him move his fingers up and push the material of her bra over her supple breasts, her nipples melting against the feel of his chest against hers. Her body pushed upward very slowly, sliding along his body to tease him. She could hear the ragged intake of his breath as her palms slid down his stomach, one extending to stroke along the swollen length of his cock through his pants as the other found the button and unclasped it.

Her fingers swiftly tug his zipper down, thumbs hooking in the sides of his pants and underwear, pushing one side and then the other down his bronze thighs, removing both at once. She tilted her head to the side as his mouth found her breasts, searing into her flesh as his teeth grazed over her nipples. She felt the soft flickers of his tongue bathing her flesh, his saliva like liquid fire burning on the surface of her skin. She used her feet to push his pants and briefs the rest of the way off, a smile curling her lips as her palms cupped his cheeks. She drew his mouth to hers and kissed him hard, her palms pushing against his chest until he sat before her. She covered his face in soft kisses, her lips drifting over his skin until they found his earlobe, tracing the tip of her tongue around it and drawing it into the heat of her mouth.

He felt her lips and closed his eyes, feeling as if he were in heaven. Her small fingers stroked down the hard muscle of his stomach, his cock twitching as her thumb found the tip. He could feel every part of his body straining to feel more of her as her soft fingers encircled his length, stroking slowly from the head to the base. Her palm nuzzled against the fuzzy flesh of his sack, tight and throbbing against her hand. She squeezed as she stroked him slowly, soft whimpers escaping his lips as she kissed down his stomach. The tip of her tongue found his bellybutton and teased around it, taking the time to dip inside, stroking slowly against his tender flesh. She moved her free hand down to cup the heaviness of his balls and he grunted as she lifted them against her palm, her nails scratching lightly upward. Her moist lips soon found the tip of his cock, kissing very slowly against it.

A bead of pre-cum formed against the tip of her tongue as it stroked along the slit in his head, her lips sliding down just below the ridge. She savored the taste, his hot fluid melting against her tongue as it rimmed slow hot circles around his head. Her teeth pressed very lightly into his flesh as her fingers kneaded his balls. He tried to resist the urge to push his cock deeper into her mouth, his large fingers finding the back of her neck and pressing into her flesh. He massaged her skin tenderly as she suckled up and down his cock, each time her mouth moved downward she took a bit more of him into the depths of her mouth. He could see her close her eyes and breathe deeply through her nose, and he let his head tilt back. She pushed her mouth down hard on his cock, his entire length sliding along her tongue, his tip hitting against the back of her hot little throat. He could feel his balls nestled against her chin as she moaned softly around his cock, his noises almost guttural as they left his throat. God her hot mouth felt good around his cock.

Her fingers moved to the hemline of her skirt and unhooked the clasp. She wriggled her hips and the soft material fell in a pool around her feet. Her panty-less pussy was dripping and hot, yearning for attention as her bottom arched into the air. Her fingertips found their goal, her middle finger extending downward to stroke along the swollen lips of her pussy. She wrapped her free hand around his cock and stroked with the rhythm of her mouth, jerking him off with her tongue, teeth, and fingers.

She pushed two fingers into her pussy and undulated her hips, grinding against her palm as it teased the pulsating flesh of her clit. His large fingers stroked down her shoulders, his pants were now soft moans as they left his throat. She felt her body aflame from head to toe as he pulled her mouth away from his cock gently, and drew her up his body until her forehead rested against his. She slid her knees down on either side of his hips, hugging them as her fingers found the thick flesh of his cock. She pressed her mouth on his, suckling hungrily on his tongue as she stroked the tip of his cock along her lips. Pre-cum mixed with her juices, dripping over his balls as she wriggled his head against her clit. Her breath came in short rasps as he slid his hands down her back, urging her onto his cock. She pushed the tip inside and very slowly slid downward, inch after inch of his meat filling the achingly tight walls of her pussy. Her world became focused on only him as she felt his cock hit up against her cervix, making her quiver in pleasure.

He could hardly believe how tight she was as he felt his cock sheathed in her pussy. Her muscles gripped so tight around him he felt like he could explode at any moment. As she slid all the way down he could feel his balls nestle against the hot base of her pussy, and he traces his hands down her back to her ass. His palms cupped her cheeks and held her down against him, his body grinding as his head tilted back and he moaned. She slid her fingers behind herself, down his thighs. He could feel her nails dragging into his flesh as they came to a rest just above his knees.

She tightened her palms and used the brace to push herself up and down. He could feel every muscle of her pussy tighten around his cock, and he was in heaven. Every movement of her body on his brought him closer to cumming, and he could see the motions of her hips on his become more frantic as heat flushed her face. He slid a hand around her stomach and down to cup her pussy, his middle finger teasing against her clit. She leaned down and kissed his mouth hard, her tongue stroking deeply within as he reverberated his finger on her clit. Her body wriggled against his and drove him crazy with desire. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of her on top of him.

She moaned in pure ecstasy as he teased her clit. Sliding up and down the length of his cock made her every muscle tighten and tingle. She wanted nothing more to cum around his cock as her hand found its way beneath her body to his balls. She could feel her cum covering them as she rolled them between his fingers, kissing him harder. She extended her middle finger downward and stroked the tender flesh beneath his balls, and could feel him tremble beneath her. She moved her mouth from his and kissed down his jaw-line, the very first words of the evening spoken in a hot whisper against his ear. "Cum for me, baby."

This pushed him over the edge and he rammed his cock into her hot pussy with abandon. Her finger against his g-spot drove him wild and he could feel her muscles expand and contract with every one of his thrusts up into her. He let loose, hot streams of cum filling his pussy as his mouth found hers. He fucked her hot lips with his tongue, moving it in the same rhythm as his cock thrusting into her. He could hear her moans turn to shrieks as her muscles convulsed around his cock, her cum milking every drop out of him as his seed filled her womb.

His hands gripped tightly against her ass, one fingertip sliding very slowly along her crack, rimming around her tender nether hole as she came in torrents, the couch beneath them soaking with a pool of their juices. He wriggled his fingertip in and rotated it as his cock began to grow limp inside of her. She stretched her body down against his, her pebble-hard nipples teasing along his sweaty chest. He sighed softly and pressed kisses against her temple, her cheek, down her face. He tilted his cheek against her hair and lay with her in sweet, pleasured bliss.

Her eyes drifted shut with his, smelling the scent of him mingled with hers, their sweat and bodies becoming as one as she melted into him, sighing happily as she drifted to sleep with him, his cock still inside of her dripping hole as she moved away from this world, into her dreams of him, and his of her.


	5. Farewell My Summer Love

**Chapter 5-** **Farewell My Summer Love**

It was now the last day on the ship and John was packing his things and he was feeling some sadness but he knew that he must go on and try to live life without Selena. Mariah trying to hold back the tears but she didn't drill on her dark secret she is carrying with her and she wanted to tell John but she can not tell him because she knew how mad he would get if she did and he might killed her for killing the woman he love and their unborn baby son.

"Thank you wills this is it."

"Yeah have wonderful time in Canada."

"Oh I will. I love you John."

"I love you too has a safe trip."

"You too."

They kiss each other for the last time, they exchange cell phone numbers, and they parted ways.

"Bye that's my plane take care of yourself you here me."

"Yes I will I call you sometime."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye, John."

John left first and he got on the plane before take off he got a text message from Mariah and he looked at his phone and smile at it he want to sleep and Selena came to him and told him to stay way from her she killed us she sayed over and over again than when he woke up he was in Italy and he seen Jasmine and she hug him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey how are you."

"It is good to see you."

"I am so sorry about what happen to Selena."

"Yeah me too Look at you, looking like a super model."

"Stop it comes on lets go to my place we need to talk also."

"Okay."

John got his things and he got into Jasmine car and they drove to her flat and they started to make out and Jasmine walk him into her room and they made love and she couldn't tell him right that minute they watch little TV and after being there for four days she told him that she was getting married to her boyfriend.

"So Roberto going to married you?"

"Yes he is I am so sorry I didn't tell you when you first came here."

"No we were going to break it off anyway after I would have got married to Selena."

"Yeah so you are going back to Florida?"

"Yeah I moving out my house in Tampa I going to move to Orlando I like it there and I have some friends who lives there."

"Oh cool that's good so you be around friends."

"Yeah."

"You are not mad at me?"

"No sweetie you doing the right thing beside we wasn't boyfriend or girlfriend anyway."

"No we wasn't had fun the past five years."

"Me too."

They started kissing and than they made love and after that she took John to the airport and he want to Philly to see WWE and everyone was shock when they saw him.

"Hey guys."

"Johnny you coming back?" Maria said and giving him a hug.

"No I just came to visited what's baby girl?"

"Nothing much it is so great to see you."

"Yeah I miss you guys."

"Hey you what you doing here?" Layla said

"Hey sweetie how is you?"

"Oh I am doing well."

"Okay I know you one of you knows some gossip so let's go and talk."

"John FN Cena what the hell you doing here?" Phil said aka CM Punk

"Hey Punk what's up you got more tattoos?"

"Yeah I do."

"Nice."

"Thanks. Hey everyone look who is here"

"Johnny hey baby how are you?" Kristal said and giving him a hug.

"Hey sexy."

"What the hell you doing here?" Mark said aka Undertaker.

"I miss you guys and I just wanted to say hi."

"Still haven't caught that woman yet?"

"How you guys know about that?"

"We were in Orlando last week and they were talking about it."

"Oh yeah my dad was telling me about it sad case."

"You look well had a great time in Tahiti?"

"I had a great time I did bring you guys something it is in the mail."

"That was nice you." Dave said walking over and giving his old friend a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing well I can not complain no more."

"Yeah I hear."

"Well look who is here?" Ken said

"Hey Ken I see you still being an asshole."

"Nah I am not being asshole you kidding me."

"I'm out of here you guys going out tonight?"

"Yeah your friend is here now?"

"Who?"

"Randy they move him to Smackdown."

"What did he do now?"

"He trashes a hotel room and he keeps getting wasted while we were overseas."

"Dam that's fuck up why he keep doing that for?"

"Who knows?"

therefore after the show they all want out and John seen a woman he would like to get to know but he want to slow down some and he want the next day he was thinking getting a vacation home in upstate New York near his brother house or somewhere in the Hampton area.

"Dude why you want a vacation house for?"

"To have so I can get away and you guys can use it just let me know case I find some one new."

"Okay but you haven't been working the last two months so how you going to afford it?"

"The sale of my house in Tampa and when I do go back to work I should be getting all my pay checks."

"Sound like you thought out pretty well?"

"Yeah I did."

"Sweet."

"Yes it."

So than John want back to Florida he found a condominium to move into until he could find house he wanted. Early one morning he want jogging in his neighborhood and he seen these two beautiful woman walking he wanted to go over there to talk to the younger one but he couldn't get himself to talk to her later that day he want to Wal Mart and he seen her and she was covering electronics area for hour and John was looking at the TV's and he ask her for her help.

"Can you help me?"

"I'll try."

"I am thinking about getting a wall TV to put in my living room which size you think I should get?"

"Will it all depends what size of the living room wall do you have a picture of the wall?"

"No I don't."

"You are living in a house or condo?"

"Condo."

"Around here you look like someone I know?"

"I live at Raven Crossing."

"Oh yeah I live over there myself I thought I seen you around."

"Ade I am back now they need you up in the front."

"Okay can you help this guy he need some help on a wall TV?"

"Alright thanks for coving my lunch."

"No problem."

Adrianna Darby is a 24-year-old college student who is working at Wal Mart to help pay her bills and car payments she hates her job. She recently lose 240lbs and she love the fact she can buy clothes from her job and she also a big fan of wrestling and of John Cena so she was happy to see him in her store that afternoon.

"Ade is you sure that was him?"

"Yes it was I know that deep voice and sexy smile anywhere."

"What?" Lexie said

"That guy is cute right there talking to Greg."

Adrianna row her eyes at her best friend.

"I told you that is John Cena."

"Why would he buy a TV out here why he just goes to Best Buy? Oh my god that is him Ade you was face to face with Cena you didn't go for it?"

"Too many people and he just lose his girlfriend give the man some space okay beside I thought your man is Randy Orton not Cena?"

"He is but I do like Cena also."

"Anyway Maybe he is doing some comp shopping."

"Yeah maybe he is leaving aw he didn't buy nothing boo."

"Stop the booing gees he lives in Raven's Crossing."

"He does?"

"Yes."

"Which building?"

"I don't know I didn't ask him."

"Greg comes here for second."

"What's up?"

"Was that John Cena?"

"Yeah it is he was just looking for a TV to put on his wall."

"Comp shopping?"

"No he wanted to know about Ade."

"What he wanted to know?"

"He wanted to know why you were drooling earlier. 

"I was?"

"Yeah you were."

"Shut up no way man sees that's what I get for drinking water and looking at him."

"Yeah he did say that."

"Oh okay note to self no drinking water in front cute guys."

"Are you open?"

"Yes I am I'll take you right here." Adrianna said, "See you G."

"Later."

So that afternoon Adrianna and Lexie got off and they was walking home and they saw jeep, they heard a song that sound like John's cd, and it was Lexie boyfriend who was playing it.

"Why you two are walking you have a car use."

"Saving the planet and money have you seen the price of gas lately it is only three freaking blocks."

"I hear ya hop in taking you two out for dinner."

"Nah you two go out tonight I am not in a mood to go out anyway I'll be the third wheel."

"Come Jimmy is taking us out to dinner hello he never do this unless he did something wrong."

"No I didn't do anything wrong okay I got a bonus on my job."

"That's nice you two go out have fun."

"Can we bring you back something?"

"Where you going?"

"Red Lobster or Olive Garden we don't know."

"If you do go to Olive Garden get me a Pasta with the shrimp and lobster sauce. And if you go to Red Lobster get me the same thing with Lobster pizza."

"Okay anything else."

"Nope."

"Okay see you later than you sure you don't want to go out tonight."

"No I am good."

"Okay."

Adrianna walking into her quiet apartment her other roommate want for the night and the other one didn't come home from work Adrianna made herself a smoothie and than she check her mail and than she sat down and watch little bit of TV and she was getting bored and she took a quick walk on the trail and her and a neighbor was walking together and John was out there jogging and he jog right past the two ladies and he smile at Adrianna.

"Hi." John said

"Hello." Jen said

"Hi." Adrianna said

John keeps on jogging and Jen was checking out John's butt.

"Oooh, baby, baby that man has a nice butt on him," Jen said, as she turned around and face forward again.

"Jen, it's all in your jeans and not your genetic genes either, I mean your j-e-a-n-s."

"Ooh, baby, baby, you don't have to tell me that man is fine."

"Your husband must not be giving you any."

"Yeah he is but I still can look can I?"

"Yeah he is little too young for you trust me."

"Oh yeah how much younger is he?"

"Ten years younger than you."

"Wow he looks good for his age."

"Yeah come on you need a reality check."

"I don't want to go home I want to stay out here look at the hunk over there mmm, mmm good."

Heal, heal."

"Alright I'll stop embarrassing you."

After her walk she wants back into the house, Lexie came home, and Adrianna sat down at the kitchen table and eat her dinner.

"You are quiet what's wrong?"

"I saw John."

"Yeah where at?"

"On the walking trail he was jogging."

"Sweet so did you talk to him?"

"Sayed hi to him and Jen was with me." 

"Oh no she didn't embarrass you?"

"Little she was checking out his ass I must say his ass did get little bigger and it look good."

"Why you didn't say do you remember me or something?"

"BECAUSE THE MAN IS STILL HURTING I CAN'T MAKE NO MOVE ON HIM NOW!"

"Why you scared his fiancé is going to get'cha?"

"No I just don't feel like dating anyone right now."

"Why not?"

"I have one more year of school I got to think of away to get the fuck out of here and make a name for myself and better money than down here."

"There is more to life making a career and money Ade you have a you really need to go out sometime it isn't going to hurt you."

"I have something to prove my family that I can make it on owns they want me to fall on my ass so they can see I told you."

"Hey look who is home."

"Well it's about time you got home." She said reaching out and giving them a hug.

"What do you mean it's about time we got home we both been here at least hour only person isn't here is Deana."

"I was out walking guess that lives around here now."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"No fucking ways are you sure."

"We saw him at work today."

"No way?" Jazz said

"Way."

"Shit did you talking how's he doing?"

"He was being very low key nice and I talk to him about TV's any who cares he is still not over the lost of his girlfriend I hope they find that son of bitch who did that to him."

"Yeah we all do."

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow with yous I'm meeting William for dinner."

"Fine with me."

Yeah same thing I was going to say."

Meanwhile John was looking at houses on the internet when he got IM from Mariah.

**Mariah20: "Hi John."**

**CGJOHN30: "What's up babe how are you?"**

**Mariah20: "I am fine how are you?"**

**CGJOHN: "That's good hear I am sitting here looking for a new place I am in Orlando now wishes you come to see."**

**Mariah20: "I can't I found out my parents are moving here I am staying here for now on."**

**CGJOHN: "Oh okay maybe we can hook up when I come and see you in November?"**

She sign off the computer and that was the last time he talk to her he try to call her but she didn't answer her phone why she pull way from him why she didn't want to talk to him this what he was thinking the whole night will he ever see her again.


	6. Please Send Me Some Luck

**Chapter 6-** **Please Send Me Some Luck**

Weeks want by John keep seeing the young 24 year old woman walking every morning and late afternoons and one day Adriana got a call from her mother told her to come home one of her favorite great aunt pass way and she didn't have no children but she left Adrianna a very nice gift.

"What's wrong Ade?"

"My great auntie dies."

"Which one?"

"Aunt Grace she dies I didn't know she was sick."

"Sorry to hear that is you going to go?"

"Yes I am she left something for me."

"What is it?"

"I don't know I will find out."

Adrianna had to go back home to her mom hometown of Chicago to see her family and she stay up there about a month and she love the area that her great aunt live and she wanted to buy her great aunt house but she left it to her mom and her but she didn't know that her great aunt left her a house outside of Orlando and it was pay off and she can move in at any time all she had to pay is the taxes and the household bills.

"She should give me the house I am the one have three children." Adrianna sister said

"You can have it I really don't want it."

"Are serious?"

"No I wasn't Aunt Grace wants me to have this house and I am going to take it I am going to use it why not I have nothing against Jazz, or Dena or Lexie I am ready to be on my own plus I don't have to deal with them and their boyfriends problems or why I am single for."

"Bitch!"

"I love you too Kendra."

"Sweetie you sure you really want to take that much on yourself you soon be graduating and you the first on said you get the hell out of Florida."

"I, I don't know what I want to do mom okay I'll tell you when it is near time okay."

"Fine but call me for help either do know how much you can sale that house after you fix it up?"

"It is fixed upper mother."

"How you know you never had seen the house."

"Uncle Ron said the house was done."

"You are going to believe your drunken uncle?"

"He wasn't drunk at the time I ask him about the house."

"You are so dumb that house needs a lot of work where you going to get money to fix up that house?"

"I will get a loan."

"Remember you work for Wal Mart they want people with a real job to get a loan."

"Mom why you doing this to me for!"

"You are stupid you can not take care of yourself you always going to need my help like getting here who you borrow money from?"

"Oh you don't say anything to Kendra who has you babysitting all the dam time but you going to throw in my face I ask you for $15.00 dam dollars because I want over."

"Hey don't talk to your mother like that!" her stepfather said

"You always take her side did you hear her calling me stupid and dumb and I always going to need you all help did you hear that I am sorry I didn't have a baby when I was 14years I am sorry I didn't drop out of school or get arrested I am sorry that I didn't get hook on drugs I want to school for a reason to make you proud of me but I guess that's not good enough yeah I might be working in a deadbeat job but I am going to get a better job."

"No you not you going to be working there at Wal Mart for the rest of your life so get use to baby girl."

"Whatever I am out of here."

Adrianna hated her family they never see the goodness she did for her self she got her weight under control and she working hard in school and work and she never going to be happy until she moves away from her family who do not love her.

"What's going on?"

"John is moving out."

"He is?"

"Yeah must have found a house he was in the store the other day he asks about you."

"He did?" Adrianna said trying to smile said

"Yeah he said where you're walking partner at and I said she on vacation she will be back next month."

"How did he look?"

"Good still you can see the sadness in his eyes this chick just drop of the face of this earth they can not find her."

"Will hopefully they will because I want to see him happy…"

"What's wrong Ade?"

"My parents I hate them I really hate them but I am on my way home I'll should be there by Sunday had to go I just couldn't take that abuse from them."

"Dam you think they would be helping you out you was close to your Aunt Grace man so that's why you are leaving tonight?" you got all your things and you are driving back right now?"

"Yeap that's what I am doing I am going to make a stop to see my birth dad see how he is doing and my step mom and sisters brothers."

"That's good I'll tell the rest of the girls you are on your way back home we will see you Sunday."

"Yeap bye."

"Bye."

Adrianna want to Kentucky to see her birth dad and her step mom and brothers and sisters.

"Ade hey baby girl how are you doing?"

"I am doing fine I guess you know mom and Jacob is at it again."

"Oh baby girl I am so sorry."

"Kendra she pisses at me because Aunt Grace left me I guess her summer home in Orlando but it isn't nowhere near mom and Jacob so I guess that's why they are mad about so I won't be near them."

"Sweetie that house needs some work done to it she haven't use that house since you was three years old?"

"I know that dad and I am going to work something out I am going to do it on my own I have some free time I will do it and it will be ready by next summer."

"I'll help you."

"Daddy no you have four teenagers they need the money more than me."

"Let me help you it is the least I can do for you."

"Alright but I didn't come here to ask you for money."

"I know that still in love with wrestling I see." Her father said looking at her t-shirt.

"Yes sir I am."

"There is a match here Friday night want to go I am taking Terry and Hanna and Eric and Jason to it."

"Why not been while since I want to one thanks daddy."

"You are welcome and it is at Six Flags so we can make a day of it."

"Cool."

"Oh my god what you doing here?" Hanna said

"Came too visited on my way home."

"You look nice."

"Thanks been a long road but I made it."

"You are going with us tomorrow?"

"Yeap I am."

"Guess what?"

"What John Cena is doing autograph session at Six Flag?"

"Really that's cool even though he haven't been working that's cool get him out of Orlando for awhile."

"You mean Tampa?"

"Yeah that's what I mean." She said lying to her sister.

"I can not wait to meet him."

"Either can I."

"Will you two have some fun talking I have worked to do?"

"Sweet come on Ade lets go in the back yard everyone will be happy to see you."

Therefore, they want to the back yard, everyone saw her, they ran over toward her and gave her a hug and her step mom look over her, and she just sat there and say hello to her.

"What brings you here now?"

"My parents being jerks and I left and I was on my way home just stop by to say hello."

"Whatever."

"Don't pay my mom any attention she haven't been feeling so good."

"I am sorry I didn't know you were ill I wouldn't have come."

"You wouldn't care least as long you get your father on your side every time your mom and her boyfriend gangs up on you when are you going to…"

"That's enough Rhonda that's my daughter if she wants to come and see us she can she is welcome here anytime."

"You still don't see it do you."

"I am sorry if it is going to cost a problem I will leave."

"No you'll stay right here."

"Mom why you don't like Ade she didn't nothing to you?"

"When you get my age you will understand."

"I got to make a phone call."

So than Adrianna want into the guestroom and she calls her friends to tell them that she is staying an extra two days in Kentucky.

"That's cool but your step mom still doesn't like you?"

"Yeah she got some issues about me which I don't know what it is about."

"Will I'll tell them when they get home sees you on Tuesday."

"Yeah I see you than."

So than it was next day John got a call from Mariah and she told him that she would like to see him would he like to come up there to see her and he agree to see her before he goes to Kentucky.

"Yeah sweetie I'll come up there to see you."

"Thank you I been so lonely with out you."

"Yeah I feel the same way why you come with me to Kentucky?"

"No, no you go there we are not really a couple and it might look bad so you go ahead and be with your fans."

"How did you know that?"

"I want to your job website I was looking to see when you guys were coming up here?"

"You are staying up there for good?"

"Yeah my parents left already I am staying I don't want to be around them no more or my family after what my sister did if she just want ahead and turn the corner before that car hit us my Mike would be alive."

"Yeah okay I'm going to leave tonight I'll be there early in the morning okay."

"Alright."

Therefore, John got his things, he left, he caught the first plane to Canada he got there six in mornings, she left a note on the door to where he can get the key to the front door he let himself, and he walked into the room quietly. It was early. The soft glow of the rising sun quietly touching the edge of the bed. He stood by the foot of the bed and smiled. His eyes wandered up and down her form. Her naked leg wrapped around the side of the blanket. A strand of hair quietly lay across her peaceful face. One of her smooth arms softly tucked under the pillow while the other lay gently on her side, accentuating her curved hip.

He moved carefully to the side of the bed. Gently, he leaned over her and brushed the strand of hair aside. Smiling at her peaceful face, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled away. She sighed and turned onto her back. He watched her for a moment more and headed for the door.

As he reached the foot of her bed, he heard her whisper his name. Turning to see if he had woken her up, he saw that she was still asleep.

She sighed again and softly moaned.

He smiled mischievously and moved closer to the bed. He carefully placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her lips gently.

He watched her as he kept his lips on her lips. Slowly he kissed her as her sleeping lips responded. The backs of his fingers slid down the side of her back towards her neck. His skin lightly touched hers as he moved along her.

She sighed again and tilted her head up. Her hand moved from under the pillow and down. This caused the blanket that covered her to move down to her stomach. This exposed her silky nightie.

His lips touched her lips, slowly he moved lightly down towards her chin. He watched her movements as he kissed her. His lips touched her bottom lip, kissed once then moved down carefully to her chin.

His fingers had moved down her neck. He let the skin of the back of his fingers caress lightly across her skin. Slowly moving, barely touching.

He watched her move. Her body responded.

He stopped kissing her halfway down her neck. His fingers continued down the side of her neck.

He leaned close to her ear and gently whispered to her. He let his fingers glide lightly down towards the top of her breast. Quietly, he leaned over her ear again and whispered. He whispered to her to her of how her skin feels so soft. How she felt so nice against his skin. His fingers softly circled around her breast. He guided his fingers softly around the curve of her breast. His fingers moved around and around, closer, closer to her nipple.

She moaned and gently arched her back slightly.

He smiled lightly and leaned forward again to whisper quietly to her about how much he wanted her.

His fingers glided once over her nipple. He let his fingers lightly glide over her nipple. He made sure each fingertip flicked over, one after the other.

He kissed her lightly on the neck, below her ear once. He then moved back as his fingers glided down under her breast towards her stomach.

His other hand carefully moved the rest of her blanket away from her.

As his fingers reached her stomach, he carefully moved to the foot of the bed.

He continued to watch her still, as his fingers moved down from her stomach.

She moved her body, trying to get closer to his fingers. She half moaned and half whispered something that he could not hear.

He looked closely at her face. His fingers moved lightly down to the top of her panties. His other hand gently touched her ankle. He moved his fingers lightly along her smooth and soft skin. His fingers glided gently down her thigh. He let his fingers continue down her thigh passed her knee and to her ankle. Gently, he wrapped his hand around her ankle. With both of her ankles held that way, he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on her knee and kissed once. He gently moved his hands so that the palms were holding the heels of her feet. Slowly and gently, he slid his palm up along the back of her legs. As his hands moved up, he would lean forward and kissed each leg. Once on the left leg. Then another on the right leg.

He stopped as his hands reached the back of her knees. He looked up at her face once again as he gently moved her legs apart. He smiled again as he saw her eyes still closed, sleeping. Carefully, he moved his hands away from the back of her knees. Shifting carefully and using the bed for support, he slowly placed his knees on the foot of the bed between her spread legs. He stopped for a moment as he kneeled there, again he looked at her. He examined her face and fought the urge to kiss her. His gaze moved to her neck and fought the next urge. The urge to touch and tease her neck. He knew that her neck was sensitive.

He looked at her chest. Watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath. He felt the urge to lay his head on her breast. This to feel the comfort of her warmth. The light from the rising sun has dispelled the shadowy light over the left side of her sleeping form. He wanted to lie next to her and gather her in his arms. A sigh from her brought him back to what he was trying to do. He looked at her again. Her nightie, covering the soft skin of her stomach.

He realized that she was moving. Her hips were slowly, ever so slowly moving. His smile widened. He placed one hand on each of her knees. He leaned forward and gently kissed the side of her left knee. Slowly, he moved his kisses up her thigh. As his kisses progressed up her thigh, his hands, palms lightly on her skin, would move slowly along.

His lips moved softly against her silky skin. His lips touched, kissed lightly along her. He stopped a few inches below the edge of her panties. His hands stopped just as they encountered her panties.

He looked at her face again. She was still asleep, but the look of concentration can be seen. He felt her hips moving ever so slowly under his unmoving hands.

He grinned as he moved between her legs. He let the tip of his tongue touch her thigh. Slowly, his tongue flicked up and down along her thigh, just below her panties.

She moaned softly.

His tongue tip flicked again, this time he felt the silky fabric of the panties. He gently squeezed her legs once with his hand and let go. His tongue now flicked slowly up her panties, just off the center. He felt her shiver against his tongue. He moved his hands so that they were both above her knees just below her thighs. The palm of his hands moved up to her thigh. He stopped midway and pressed his palms gently against her thighs, holding her legs spread. His tongue carefully flicked slowly just above her covered clit.

She sighed again. He felt himself grow harder as he inhaled her fragrance through her panties. His tongue slowly flicked down now. He felt his tongue briefly make contact with her clit through her silky panties. She moaned softly again. He felt her hips move now. He carefully let his tongue tip flick slowly over her clit again. He slid the palm of his hands under her thigh. His hands moved her legs gently and slightly up. He shifted and slipped accidentally. He felt his tongue pressed against her whole clit.

Not moving, for fear of waking her up. He looked up from between her legs and saw that she was still asleep but her lips were parted slightly. He let her grind a few times against his tongue and slowly started to glide it down along the center of her panties. He felt her cunt lips through the silky panties, making him breath harder. His tongue moved slowly back up again. His nose filled with her fragrance, urging him to take her. He continued to move his tongue up and down along her cunt and clit. Slowly he massaged her with his tongue. Every few times his tongue would reach her clit, he would make sure to roll his whole tongue slowly along it. He let her feel his rough tongue through her thin and silky panties.

He slid his palms from under her legs back up to her thighs. Then he moved them slowly along her thighs to stop just below the sides of her panties. She moaned softly throughout this. Her hips moved against his mouth. He continued to move his tongue up and down her. Her panties wet from his tongue and her excitement. He tasted her through her panties and it made him moan slightly.

She moaned as she felt his moan against her. He felt his lips lower around his tongue as it reached her clit. As his lips surrounded her clit, through her panties, he slowly began to suck. This caused his lips to rub her clit, all around. His lips, mouth pulled at her. The suction drew her clit in slowly through his lips. She moaned a little louder. His right hand let go of her thigh and moved up under her panties. He carefully lifted the right side of her panties as he sucked at her clit through it. He used one finger, lifted it. His finger followed the curve of the panties down. It stopped where the panties reached between and below her. He moved his finger up little, still holding the panties off her. He continued to suck gently at her clit. She moaned still. He let go of her other leg and brought his hand up under his chin. Carefully, he used his finger to catch the bottom of her panties and slowly pull it to the side. His lips still surround her clit over her panties. His mouth still sucked on her clit slowly. He traced his now free right hand finger down between her cunt lips. As the finger reached the bottom, he gently let the tip of it enter her. She gasped a little, but tried to move her hips up.

He let her movement take more of his finger in her. Just as he did that, he let go of her clit. He slid the panties completely to the side and held it there. He let his tongue touch her where his finger moved slowly into her. He could not help himself; he wanted to taste her juices. She shivered against his finger as he let it stop, fully in her. His tongue moved up from his finger to her clit again. This time, he tongue began to move up and down under and then over her clit. His pulled his finger out of her then slowly pushed it back in. He looked up as he kept his tongue moving up and down over her clit. She was still asleep, but she continued to move her hips forwards and backwards on his finger. He let her set the pace. Her movements against him, he matched. Trying to always be the opposite. As her hips moved forward, he finger would always be fully in her. His tongue would always be ready to go the opposite direction. She moaned louder. He moved another finger into her. Two fingers moved into her.

Both moved against her. She moaned and moved a little faster. His lips surrounded her clit again. He started to suck her clit deeper into his mouth. As she moved herself against him, he would suck her clit even deeper into his mouth. She moved faster. He pushed his fingers a little harder into her. He felt her squeeze his fingers. More of her wetness glided over his fingers and hand.

She moaned louder. He sucked harder on her clit. Pulled her deeper into his mouth. She moved her head side to side, while she moaned louder. He moved with her. He wanted to feel her explosion. She pushed against his fingers harder...He moved his fingers deeper into her. She pushed against his lips. He pulled her clit deeper. He let her feel his lips rubbing around her clit. His lips gently massaged her lips. She arched her back and moaned loudly. He pushed his fingers in deep, holding them there. He felt her squeeze his fingers.

She bucked on his fingers. He continued sucking hard on her clit. She bucked again. He felt a flow of warm juices running down his hand. She slowed down, but still moved. He let go of her clit and ran his tongue down between her cunt lips. He tasted her juices with his tongue .She quieted down, still she breathed hard. He slowly slid his fingers out of her .He let go of her panties and moved himself away from between her legs. He licked her juices off his hand. Carefully he let himself off the bed, making sure not to wake her. As he turned around to leave the room, he heard her whisper...

"You like that?"

"I love it lets do it again I am still horny for you."

"Alright do this."

"Crawl up here." She ordered. "Let's see if I can get you hard again!"

"Trust me it is."

John smiled, and pulled his penis out of her body. As he straddled her legs, Mariah grabbed her shirt and pulled it up over her breasts. Her huge tits shook as she pulled her shirt over her head and off, becoming naked for him. He crawled up her body until he was straddling her chest, his cock already having grown hard!

She opened her mouth as he rested his shaft on her chin. Her hand reached up and grabbed his manhood, dipping the head down into her open mouth. She closed her lips around it, sucking softly on the top third of his penis. She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, raising her head higher so she could take more of him in her mouth. He watched her lips slide further down his pole until they were wrapped around the base. She began to slide her mouth up and down his rock hard cock, slurping sloppily on it as she eagerly gave him head.

John grabbed the back of her head with both hands, pulling on her hair a little (which was still in a ponytail). 'Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp' she sucked loudly on his dick, her lips were so gentle they felt like a pussy. Her tongue would tease over his sensitive head every time he withdrew. She loved how hard his penis felt in her mouth, and how it banged off the back each time, she slid her lips down it.

She was so pretty. John had fallen in love with that beautiful face, and he could not take it any more. He had to kiss her! He slid his manhood out of her mouth with and audible 'slurp', and quickly lay on top of her again, his lips finding hers. They kissed passionately, tongues immediately exploring. She opened her legs and allowed him in between them. They began to grind their crotches against each other, as their kissing grew more urgent. Her fingers were gently clawing at his back as she felt him press his shaft against her need cunt.

He broke away and began to slowly kiss down her neck. Mariah looked upwards, giving her neck to him, and loving how it felt to have his mouth caress her skin in that way. He kissed down her chest and up the slope of her breasts. His tongue snaked out and slowly licked around her areola. He teased over her nipple gently before wrapping his lips around it. She sighed, her hands running through his hair as he sucked her sensitive nipple. He kissed over to her other breast and sucked that nipple into his mouth, his hand grabbing and caressing the first one. He could feel how hard her nipple was in his hand, a sharp contrast to the comfortable softness of the breast itself.

Tingles went up Mariah's spine as she watched him continue kissing down her belly. Her legs subtly parted wider for him as she watched his tongue dart out and lick her belly button. He got in between her open legs as he kissed over her soft, lovely stomach. He kissed over the treasure trail of her pubic hair, the scent of her arousal becoming strong in his nostrils. He kissed the swollen lips of her pussy, causing them to quiver. She gasped.

John placed a thumb on either side of the petals of her cunt and spread them apart, exposing the pink of her wonderful treasure. At the bottom of Mariah's pussy, he could see a pool of pearly white cum – his cum. It turned him on to no end knowing that a part of him was inside this beautiful woman. His tongue snaked out and he licked at her exposed clitoris.

"Ohhh God!" She cried out, shuddering. Her naked chest was heaving as she watched him between her thighs. His tongue slowly teased around her tiny button, and she squirmed beneath him. Suddenly, he sucked it into his mouth, keeping his lips around it and running his tongue back and forth across it. She gasped, toes curling as electricity shot up her body. He slid his hands under her ass as she began to writhe up off the bed. He had trouble keeping her clit in his mouth, and was forced to release it.

However, he continued to lash at it rapidly with his tongue, driving her closer to the edge. She was moaning, and she grabbed at his head with both hands, forcing him into her pussy. His tongue licked over her button as fast as it could.

"Ohhhhhh…" she groaned, the tingles in her crotch exploding throughout her body. She was rubbing her cunt up against his face as he lapped her sensitive clit. Her heart was pounding as she came violently. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she released his head. He kissed her pussy one more time, smiling. He looked up at her, over her stomach, and her huge breasts. She was panting heavily, trying to recover. He kissed the inside of each of her thighs, and began to kiss down her leg as she recovered. He kissed down over her knee and quickly down her shin to her tanned foot.

Mariah could only watch as John grabbed her foot in his hands and raised it to his face. He kissed lovingly over top of it, and along the inside. He kissed each one of her toes, before sucking the big one into his mouth. She smiled at him, still gasping for breath as she watched him suck her toe.

"Flip over." He ordered, pulling her toe out of his mouth. Her pussy began to tingle again with excitement. She quickly obeyed, rolling her naked body onto her stomach. A small moan of desire escaped his lips at the sight of her tanned, beautifully plump body. He wished that he could worship it all day. He kissed the bottom of each of her feet, and began to rain kisses up the calf of her right one. He kissed behind her knee, and quickly kissed up the back of her thigh. She subtly parted her legs further for him, allowing him access to her pussy. He could see the pink emerge from between her thighs, but his target was higher up. Her ass.

John kissed her gorgeous ass. His hands grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them, spreading them apart as he continued kissing them. Mariah closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lover worshipping her ass. She could feel him kissing all over it, spreading her cheeks and kissing closer and closer to her crack. She suddenly felt a strong urge to have him back inside her there. They had done it before, and with him, it felt incredible.

He kissed just inside the crack of her ass, spreading it a little wider. He could clearly see her tight little asshole, and he became even more turned on. His tongue snaked out and he slowly licked the skin from her pussy up into the crack of her ass. When he reached her asshole, he circled it, teasing her. He could hear her sigh above him, and he slipped his tongue into her anus.

"Mmmm…" she moaned. He squeezed her cheeks tight, forcing his tongue further into her asshole. The more he played with her down there, the more she found herself wanting anal sex. John kissed each of Mariah's ass cheeks, and then licked up her crack once again, circling her asshole with his tongue. He knew he had to stop. He knew he was running out of time – but he just loved her ass!

Eventually, however, he managed to pull himself away. Giving her ass one more kisses, he began kissing his way up her back. She had her head resting on her arms as she felt him slowly kiss up her spine. She smiled, excitedly. She knew that he would soon be back inside her – where he belonged.

He moved her hair out of her face with his hand, and she felt him rest his shaft between the cheeks of her bum. Her head was turned to the side, and his lips found hers, kissing her softly. Their kissing grew more passionate as he began to slide his dick between her cheeks. The friction was really feeling good, but he needed to be back inside this woman.

He pulled his hips back a little more this time, and the head of his manhood slipped down, finding her wetness. He slipped into her part way, her warm pussy gobbling him up inch by inch. He continued pushing until his entire penis was in her tight, warm vagina.

"Ohhhh…" she moaned, breaking the kiss as she felt his thick pole slip up into her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you, John." She breathed.

"I love you, too." He returned cherishing the feeling of his entire cock engulfed in heat. She broke into a beautiful smile. She stuck out her tongue, playfully, and he stuck his out as well. They touched tongues, rubbing them against one another as his hands caressed up the soft skin of her arms. His hands found the back of hers and he slipped his fingers in between hers. He squeezed her hands lovingly, stretching them above their heads as their tongues continued to dance.

She withdrew her tongue and sucked his tongue into her mouth, running her lips up and down it as if she was giving a blowjob. He rested his feet on the back of her feet and he began to subtly slide in and out of her. He was moving slow, and his strokes were short, but he could not help but make love to this woman. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth expectantly, and he sucked on it. As minor as it was, this was the first time that they had done something like this. Something intimate but playful, and it turned the two of them on to no extent. John continued to suck on Mariah's tongue as his penis moved slightly in and out of her.

Besides the intoxicating sensation of her warm pussy gripping his organ, he loved how her naked ass cheeks felt pressed against his groin as he rubbed against it. He loved how the bottom of her feet felt against the top of his. He loved how, when his hands covered hers, she squeezed his fingers. John stopped sucking her tongue, and the two of them turned it into a passionate kiss, with both of their tongues exploring. They were breathing laboriously in each other's mouths as he began to slide his pole in and out of her a little faster. She was starting to rock her ass upwards against him, encouraging him. It was feeling so good; his rod was sticking into her so deep! They broke the kiss.

"Unh! Ohhh! Ohhh God!" she moaned as she felt the stirrings of an orgasm rise from within her. John released her hands and slid them down the sides of her body. As he eased himself up onto his knees, his hands pulled her hips upward, bringing her up as well. She was now on her hands and knees as her lover penetrated her repeatedly, almost without missing a beat. 'Slap slap ,slap, slap ,slap, slap, slap,' his groin was smacking hard against her ass, causing her cheeks to ripple with each impact. He was drilling his member into her body mercilessly, fucking her harder and harder as her moans grew louder. Her huge breasts swung back and forth beneath her, and John was looking down at her lovely bum as he slammed against it harder and harder. He loved how her tanned cheeks shook every time he hit them. He spread her cheeks apart a little, as he fucked her, revealing her tight little asshole. A surge of desire went through him – he wanted to fuck that ass. Badly.

"Oh my God Mimi!" He moaned. "You're amazing!" It was all he could say as he gave her his all.

"OHHHHHHGOD!" She cried cumming. Her orgasm exploded within her, starting at her pussy and moving throughout her body at the speed of light. Her face grimaced and her hands gripped the sheets tightly as her cunt pulsated around his piss toning cock. John continued fucking her through her orgasm, fighting off the urge to slide into her ass for as long as he could. As her orgasm died down, however, he could fight it no longer.

He slid his long tool out of her warm tunnel. It was slick with her juices. Mariah knelt before him, panting. She had an inkling of what he was going to do, but was not one hundred percent certain. When she felt him probing at the entrance to her asshole, she became quite sure.

"Ohhhh yes, baby…fuck my ass…," she moaned, erotically. Her pussy was still tingling, and now she even felt a surge of desire stemming from her ass!

John placed the fathead of his penis at the tight little entrance to Mariah's asshole. He hoped his cock was lubed enough with her juices! Holding it straight out before him, he pushed hard. She tried to relax her muscles as she felt pressure on her backdoor. He continued pushing forward, relentless in his efforts. Finally, his head was able to just barely squeeze inside the outer rim of her anus. 

"I forgot this is your only second time having anal sex I'll try to be easy on you."

"Oh no keep going hard in my ass as ruff you like it. Ohhh…" she gasped, feeling her ass stretch wide. He forced a couple more inches inside her and she winced, trying to remain relaxed. He placed his hands on her hips, looking down at the point where his thick rod disappeared inside her bum. The rim of her tight hole was gripping the middle of his thick penis. John slid himself most of the way out of her, and she sighed. He pushed himself halfway in her again, and Mariah groaned, quietly. Holding the sides of her ass, he began to fuck her using only half his cock.

She rested her head on both her arms, sticking her bum up in the air as her lover slid into it repeatedly. It felt so good, and he was being very gentle. Suddenly, she felt him go deeper.

"Unh!" She gasped, pain mingling with the pleasure. Using long strokes, he was now fucking her ass with most of his penis. He could not help it. Her ass felt so snug and perfect that he could not help but slide into her further. He slowly eased his entire penis all the way inside Mariah's asshole. She winced, withholding a groan. She knew he was in there all the way – she felt so full!

John looked down, spreading her cheeks wide so he could see where the rim of her asshole wrapped around the base of his cock. He began to slowly pull out of her. When he reached half way, he slid back inside her. She moaned, quietly. He continued to fuck her up the ass gently like that, and she began to relax. 

"Ohh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Unh! Unh!" She moaned softly as she began to ram her ass back to meet his thrusts. It was feeling amazing now, and her entire body was tingling. He was using long strokes now, sliding every inch of his pole into her anus and then slipping it out all the way to the head. He was cherishing every second of their encounter, filing every sight and feeling away in his mind. He looked on either side of him at the bottoms of Mariah's feet, and he slowly ran his gaze up her smooth, tanned legs to her ass. Her big, beautiful cheeks were rippling each time his groin tapped them, and he could see his fat penis sliding in and out of her tight little asshole. 'Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap,' her orgasm was rising. She could feel the buzzing sensation in her body grow stronger. John reached around her and ran his fingers through the curls of her treasure trail. They reached her sopping wet, perfectly shaven pussy, and his fingers began to tease and tickle her slit. He nudged her clit.

"OHHHHHH GOD!" She cried, orgasm exploding within her. Her heart was pounding, and the inner walls of her pussy were convulsing as her lover teased her clitoris while fucking her ass. She bit her lip, whimpering as she took it up the ass a little harder. Her ass seemed to tighten a little around him as her muscles tensed up. Her massive tits were rocking back and forth with each of his thrusts as she struggled to regain control. John was the one that was losing it now. He could feel his balls heating up in preparation.

"I'm gonna cum Mimi!" He groaned, still sliding his organ in and out of her ass. She desperately wanted to feel him shoot his hot seed into her pussy again – it would be wasted in her ass! She felt so much love for this man!

"Ohhhhh…cum in my pussy, honey!" She whined. She felt him slide his rod out of her ass, feeling every inch of his pole as he slipped it out. She quickly rolled onto her back, spreading her legs wide with her feet up in the air. Her swollen pussy lips were pressed together, a dark pink from all the action she has been getting.

John was barely holding his orgasm; the tension in his balls was building. He watched as this goddess rolled onto her back and gave him her pussy. He was able to press the head of his penis against the petals of Mariah's vagina. Just as he squeezed the mushroom head inside her, his cock exploded. A hot, thick stream of his cum fired just inside her cunt. As he slid his manhood inside her slick tunnel, it jerked again, firing another hot rope of semen off the back of her needy pussy. He slid into her all the way, collapsing on her as more of his seed flowed into her womb.

Mariah's legs fell around his waist, holding her lover deep inside her. She kissed at John's face as his penis twitched inside her, dumping more of his cum into her vagina. Her arms and legs squeezed him tight as the last of his sperm dripped inside her body. His lips found hers and he kissed her breathlessly, holding himself inside her, making sure that every drop of his seed went into her vagina. Their lips were smacking loudly, and the sound of their heavy breathing was just as loud.

Her limbs relaxed around him, and she lightly scratched his back with her long nails. They pecked at each other's mouths, and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mariah." He whispered. He loved how warm and comfortable his softening penis felt inside her.

"I love you, too." She replied with a smile that revealed her dimple. She wished that this feeling of having this man inside her body would never end.

After two days being with her he left to go Kentucky and Adrianna and her dad and her step sisters and brothers left to spend a day at Six Flag so they can meet John Cena and the stars from OVW.

"What ride we should get on first?"

"I don't know."

"How about we go on T2?"

"Not yet how about we all spit up and lets get on the rides we want to get on and than we meet up for the autograph session and than we eat and go home." Her father said

"Okay that sounds good."

Therefore they all spit up the girls hang with each other and they got on the rides and it was near time to meet some of OVW wrestlers and John Cena and all of the fans was there and Adrianna was getting nervous but she already met him in Orlando but it was now in front of his fans and her family she never thought she would be this nervous.

"Ade I am so sorry they didn't give me a pass for."

"Dad she can have minds I am not big fan of Cena." Eric said

"No you go ahead Mickey James is in there you can meet her."

"I already did at the house she brought one of dad's horses."

"No way you serious?"

"Why do you think I sayed I can help you?"

"That's okay I'll meet when I get home."

"Okay you say so."

"I'll take pictures when you get up there."

So than John and Mickey came out there and John seen Adrianna standing there and he had to take a double look to make sure it was her and he smile and the autograph session start and it was her family turn and her dad sayed something to John and he smile and he sign a extra picture for him to give and Mickey wave at her so did John.

"Dad what did you say to Alicia and John?"

"Wait how did you know her real name?"

"Please daddy I remember her in OVW days and when anyway I do have internet access and I do read little bit about the wresters."

"Do you know she is getting married to Kenny?"

"Yeah. What did you say to them?"

"I told Alicia that my oldest daughter came up here for a visited and she didn't know about it that she didn't get a ticket so can you sign a extra picture for me that's what I told her and John Cena he sayed something strange?"

"What's that?"

"He said you two use to work out together on the running and walking trail?"

"He did maybe he getting me mix up with someone else although I hear that he move to Orlando area."

"For real yeah but I never seen around."

"Thanks for getting me their autographs."

"What time you leaving tomorrow?"

"Around 2 why?"

"Good Alicia and Kenny is coming over take a look at one of Hanna's horse they thinking on buying another one."

"Yeah that is awesome."

"Yeap so you can talk to both of them tomorrow."

"Sweet."

So than that night Adrianna call home to tell Lexie that she did not get to meet John but she did see him.

"He had a glow like he got some."

"You know them ring rats they do anything to get with him."

"I know hey guess what my dad sold two horses to Mickey James and she coming over to buy another one."

"You for real that is so cool."

"Yeah I know."

"Take pictures I want to see it."

"Oh I will trust me."


	7. Back to the Real World Orlando

**Chapter 7-** **Back to the Real World Orlando**

Therefore, it was the next day and Adrianna had to meet her favorite diva, wrestler, and they hang out for a while and than she left. That afternoon Adrianna dad gave her a check for the remodel of her new home and she thank him and than she left and drove home to Orlando and when she got home she want straight to work that night and when she got off from work she want to sleep the next day she drove to the house that her great aunt left her.

"Quiet Street that's good."

"Yeah but Ade you think your dad's check going to cover all this?"

"Yeah it will why?"

"Because it looks like you going to spend every waking day here that's why."

"I might take this term off I know I am crazy but I need to really think about me my dad understand but will we not going to go there with my mom and step day or step mom."

"You would think you are the oldest the way you take care of business."

"Will that is my major so of course I am going to take care of business plus whatever my dad gave me I will get a homeowner loan and get second job to pay off the loan."

"Wow you got everything cover huh?"

"I hope so."

Meanwhile John decide to buy two houses the new house will be big enough for his boat and his cars which it is getting build and will be done by the summer and he bought a small house not too far from where Adrianna great aunt house is at he started unpacking his things in his new home and he was happy to have some of things that means so much to him he even kept one of Selena's painting she made him for his birthday and he want to the store to buy some paint to his family room and his bedroom and kitchen and he want to Lows and he saw Adrianna in there buying paint also they smile at each other and sayed hello to each other and she walk away and he want and pay for his paints.

"I know Orlando is small place but it isn't that small."

"What you ran into your ex?"

"No I saw John in Lows he was buying paint."

"Maybe he got himself a fixer upper too?"

"Yeah maybe he smiling again which is good maybe his nightmare is over with him."

"Yeah maybe who knows what he could be smiling at?"

"No, no he wasn't smiling at me you seen his late girlfriend hello she was third up in Miss Latina something like that you crazy he isn't going to downgrade now come on."

"Ade stops putting yourself down he might really like you, you don't know that stop thinking like you did three years ago start thinking like a normal person."

"I am thinking like a normal woman and a normal woman would say that." 

"If you say so, so what room are we going to paint today?"

"The guest bathroom I am going to make it a tan color with wall borders."

"Wait don't you need to see how the house is before you start painting?"

"Yeah my dad calls one of his friends who are a building inspector and he should be there by time we get there he going to tell me what I need to do and who to call."

"Your dad paying for the inspection of the house?"

"Yeah he wants to help me out for doing the right thing in life and not being like my older sisters and brothers."

"Must be nice."

"No not really but they could get help too if they did what they need to do you know but they rather do drugs and have babies and go to jail you know."

"Your mom still blames your dad for leaving her?"

"Every waking moment I think they both did wrong but when Keith want to jail he try to help Keith out but he want to be thug so now he is in jail for life."

"Okay lets talk about this house are you going to hire a interior design?"

"Okay Lexie I give you a room you can deign for me hell you can do the whole house but I'm tell you right now if I see pink anywhere as the words of Vincent K McMahon you're fired!"

"Come Ade little pink isn't going to hurt anyone?"

"Don't you have to do this as a senior project anyway?"

"Yeap to do a room over so I think I'll do your bedroom and bathroom as my senior project I'll drew it up and I'll show you how much it will cost for your room."

"Sweet thank you so much."

"You are so welcome."

Therefore, the building inspector came there to look over the house and they told her she might need to rip down the house and rebuild the house that it going to take about a year or two and it made Adrianna little sad but she was determine to do it and she want to places to help her out and she got approve and she began her year long project.

"You are crazy girl there is no way I would take this big of project."

"You still going to do my bedroom and master bath but now the house going to be the way I want it so I had been looking at home design where you can make your own house."

"Oh that's what you been doing on the computer?"

"Yeah, yeah and they have houses already done you can walk through them."

"Cool one day we should sit down come up some ideas for your room so you can be happy with."

"No you created since that's your senior project you come up with it I'll be happy whatever you do just do not put any pink in it."

"Little like a trim something?"

"No pink at all."

"Alright deal."

Meanwhile John starting his family room when one of his neighbors came over to say hello and welcome to the neighborhood and he thank her and she ask him was he married and he told she told him no and she smile at him and she left and John want back to his painting and he was thinking of Selena how beautiful she would had look like at three months pregnant.

"Bella I miss you so much." He said as he look at the picture he put on his fireplace wiping the tears from his eyes.

"John?"

"Hey mom good to see you?"

"Yes it is I don't know if you talk to Selena's family but her cousin die he was in another car."

"What he was the third people who die?"

"Yes he dies last week."

"Oh wow I didn't know that what brings you to here?"

"Well you need a little woman's touch in this house so I came to help you out with design because you are just like your father you don't have good taste."

"Mom, I can do it I love you and I would love you to help but…"

"But nothing I am going to help you out you hear me."

"ALRIGHT!"

So than his mom help him get the house together and that night he want down to Tampa and see Selena's family and he told them sorry for their loss and he seen a picture of Richie with a girl who looks like Mariah.

"Who is this Richie hugging on?"

"That's his crazy ex girlfriend who was driving the car that killed Selena and Mike and Richie and another guy and lady. Her name is Monica Martinez she is 18years old she stole her sister id they can not find her why you ask?"

"She looks like someone I met in Hawaii."

"You have a picture of her?"

"No I don't. Her boyfriend dies in the car crash too."

"How does she look?"

"She was hot long black hair big brown eyes olive skin and nice set of …"

"She does sound hot shame you didn't take any pictures of her."

"She hated taking pictures."

Meanwhile in Canada Mariah was keeping a low profile and she wasn't feeling good the last four weeks and she brought a home test and it came out positive and she want to the doctors and a week later the doctor conform yes she is pregnant she didn't know what to do she was going to call John but she change her mind but now she really is up the creek.

"When you are born little you going to be raise by your daddy he is a pro wrestler he is cute funny and down to earth you going to love him." She said going home from the doctors.

Months want by and John was back to work and he was in Canada he seen Mariah and they made love and hang out together.

"So how is school?"

"Great I am having a great time."

"Yeah that's good I don't know if your parents told you but there was five people who got killed and I found out my fiancé cousin die two months after the crash and his girlfriend is the one cost the crash stole her sister id and the police can not find her no where."

Mariah had a worried look on her face she wanted to tell him that she is the one who cost the crash and that she is now pregnant but she couldn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah she looks little like you little bit with red hair instead of black."

Mariah had dyed her hair black and brown so she would not be found out.

"But I am hotter than her right?"

"Yeah you are very hot I notice something you got that glow are you…"

"No, no I am not pregnant who would be the daddy?"

"Me I hope." 

"I do have a boyfriend now but he is out of town so I think we should stop it after that."

"Oh you move on already?"

"Thanks to you, you made see that life is too short I had to move on John I think you should do the same thing you know I know there are woman are lining up to be with you."

"It is hard no they are not lining up but there is someone I do want to talk to but she has a boyfriend now so I miss that calling but I want to think you also for helping me and if it don't work out with you and your new guy if I am still single would you come back home to Orlando?"

"Maybe I would we will see it too sad for me to go back. John are you ready to be a dad if you had the opportunity?"

"Yes I would like to have a family now but it doesn't look like I am going to be in the family mode for a while so who knows. Why?"

"I just wondering I would love to be the mother of your child if I could but I have a boyfriend now."

"Yeah."

Mariah lean over and kiss John and he had that smile every woman fan loves to see and than he look at the clock and he knew he needed to go but one more round with her.

"That's the last one than I need to go I can't be late we get fine if we are late."

"I understand so what you want to do?"

"I want you."

"You have me what position you want me in?"

"On top so I can play with your puppies."

Mariah got on top and she began to move nice and slow John had his eyes closes and he began to moan and he was enjoying the movement she was doing and she move little faster and harder and he was sucking on her chest he notice her chest had got little bigger but he didn't drill on it and he rubbing her breast and he was about to cum and could feel his orgasm coming but thought he had time to tell Mariah that he would cum.

He was wrong. Without warning, he erupted shooting his load of hot load into her she starting to cry out his name and than he flip her over and John got on his knees and he dove right into her pussy. Mariah cried aloud at the feel of a man's tongue licking her. She pulled John's head tight against her and opened her legs to allow him to penetrate her with his tongue, which snaked up and down her slit searching for her clit. When he did, Mariah cried out again.

John continued to lick Mariah's pussy pushing his tongue deeper inside her and Mariah had started a slight rocking motion as if she were riding his tongue. However, John could sense that her passion was rising as she started pushing him hard into her pussy. Finally, it consumed her.

"No... No… John …Noooooo" she moaned as her orgasm shot through her body John kept his tongue flicking against her clit and her body twitched from the touch. She grabbed his head and pushed it against her in an effort to stop him.

"No more, please, no more," she begged him but her body betrayed her as she continued to rub her pussy against John's mouth. Finally, she stopped moving, standing still with John's head in her hands. He looked up into her eyes and saw the look of amazement.

Mariah gave John amazing blowjob, he came in no time, and for the main event John slid his thick cock in and out of her, he continued kissing her neck and ears while his hands groped her breasts. Every once and a while, John would pinch or tweak Mariah's nipples which were hard as pebbles.

Mariah had wrapped her legs around John's hips and was pulling him in with every thrust he made. She positioned her hips so they were slightly elevated and John's cock slid up against her clit. She gripped him tightly as John brought her to a second orgasm. Her body shook as it took her and her pussy, virginal an hour ago, was sore. After that, he took shower and he left to go to work.

"Hey John you are late?"

"Sorry I got caught up with something sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am."

"Vince wants to see you."

"Okay."

John wants to Vince office to talk about the up coming pay per views.

"Good you got my message have sit."

"Yes I did."

"You looking in good shape and you been doing great since your return in September and I want to thank you for coming back."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon for allowing me to take that time off did a lot of soul searching did me some good."

"Good how would you like to take next summer off also?"

"I, I don't want to take no more time if I had to I am okay now I will give you 100."

"I know you will but you had planned to take next summer off remember you were going too..."

"Oh yeah, yeah I forgot why not but I thought I was getting the title back?"

"You are at Wrestlemaina February pay per view you will be going up against RVD and Booker for who get the spot you going to win the Royal Rumble and you will be going up against Dave Batista at Wrestlemaina we going to move to Smackdown for after this pay per view."

"Okay that's good I guess will I be a face or heel?"

"We bring you in as a face more near time Wrestlemaina you will be a heel."

"Alright I'll do it."

"You will do great on Smackdown."

"Yes I know."

So than the show started and John came out there and he wrestle Chris Master and Shawn Michaels came out there interfere in the match and Jonathan Coach came out there and told them at Cyber Sunday it will be Shawn Michaels vs. John Cena and the loser of the match must leave Raw and John accept the match so did Shawn Michaels.

"Say good bye Johnny boy." Shawn said

"I am not going no where."

Than they did a stare down and the show was over John left and he want out with his co workers and he was having a good time and he call Mariah to see if she wanted to party with him and she sayed no and she ask him to come over for the last time.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again?"

"I need you to hold me for the last time I am still horny from this afternoon. That was so hot we did and you so dam hot."

"This is the last time I don't want to fight with your new boyfriend."

"Alright come on in."

Mariah was rubbing John's cock and he got work up very good he was loving it. Those sexy, firm tits were now on display for him. He was very turned on by now.

"You like what you see?" she said, fondling them in her hands.

"You making so hot again come on let me play with you." John said taking one of them into his mouth as he gently squeezed the other.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," he moaned, sucking the other tit, and then gently biting her nipples as Mariah sighed and moaned.

"Ohhhhhh, John," she moaned softly. "Suck my tits!"

He worked a little more on her firm mounds before he took his mouth off of them, standing up to peel off his pants and shirt, and his dick was VERY hard and throbbing now. John was stroked it a little, as Mariah got on her knees and gave him a blowjob that totally blew his mind. She sucked his dick from tip to base, back and forth, swirling her tongue around his dick head and gently biting John's balls, before he'd gotten over five minutes of the best deep throat sucking he'd experienced to this day.

"God, that is great, baby," he panted. "You give some great head there."

She only winked at him, not missing a beat sucking his manhood.

"Ohhhhhhhh yes baby make me cum baby let me cum."

Her mouth stood on John's dick for a few more minutes before he had to reluctantly take her off it; if he had let her keep it up, he would have definitely cum excessively soon.

"You liked that," she stated matter of fatly, smiling at him.

"Baby, that was hot as hell."

"I thought of something else to make you feel real good, too," she grinned before mounting John's cock.

"You like being on top of me?"

"I love it."

She began to rock back and forth and she smiles at him and kiss him and just move slow and fast and she began to scream out."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, John!" she cried. "Your cock feels so good in me! Oh, baby, fuck me!"

"Ride me, Mimi," he panted harder as his hips bucked up to join her in fucking. "Ride me, baby, you're so fucking hot!"

As she pumped up and down on his cock harder, her tits bounced in time with their fucking. He reached up and grabbed both of them, pulling her down to suck her nipples as she fucked his cock.

She then let out a soft cry as her body began to shiver.  
"You going to cum, baby? Huh? Come on, baby, I want you to let go a good cum for me while you fuck that cock!"

"God, John, fuck me!"

"Oh yeah, you are so ready to cum!"

"Yes! I'm going to cum!" she finally yelled out as John felt her cunt quiver with her orgasm as it wrapped tighter around his long-neglected tool.

"Dammit, fuck me!" she cried louder. "Fuck!"

John then reached up and grabbed her by the waist, slamming her down on his cock to really let her experience a hard cum.

"Oh fuck me more, John!" she cried out, cumming hard now. "Fuck! I am cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmming! Fuck me...fuck!"

It seemed she'd cum for a long time before her body finally relaxed, not taking her eyes off of him nor slowing down on his cock the entire time.

John's dick still lodged deep into her pussy, he rolled them over until Mariah was underneath him, and then fucked her with every inch of strength in his body.

"John yessssss!"

"You that huh?"

"Yes oh yes fuck the shit out of me! Fuck!"

"Ohh shit, baby, you are so hot!"

"Don't stop," Mimi panted, definitely enjoying his cock in her snatch. "Fuck me more! Harder!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh God, John," she cried, grabbing his ass. "Give me more of your cock! Fuck me!"

He fucked her missionary for several more minutes before he pulled out his cock and turned her over, entering her hot, dripping cunt again from behind and giving it to her doggy style.

"You're really enjoying this again," he said when he felt her about to cum again, gently slapping her ass.

"You're sooooo hot, John...oh, God, fuck me harder. I'm going to cum again...fuccccccck ME!"

Mariah then had another crashing orgasm; he felt her juices covering his cock as she came. Again, he fucked her even harder and went deeper into her pussy just so she would have a great cum she came a couple more times while they fucked doggy, screaming at John to fuck her more, harder, deeper, faster!

"Jesus John, fuck the shit out of me! Fuck me!"

"Oh God, Mimi!" he called.

"Fuck me...fuck me...fuck me...fuck me...FUCK!"

He was so into the hot sex Mariah was so freely giving him, John almost did not feel the cum working its way up from his balls and about to shoot through his cock. He had not even thought of using anything and was reluctant to cum into her the last thing he needed was for her to get pregnant especially with his child, which he did not know she was already pregnant by him.

"Mimi...got to pull out. Baby, I'm going to cum!"

"No, John!" she protested. "Fuck me more till you cum! I want you to shoot it in me! Cum in me!"

"Mimi...oh God...I can't..."

"I'm on the fucking pill now so Garry doesn't knock me up …fuck me and shoot it in my pussy!" she cried louder. "Dammit, John, fucking cum in my pussy!" 

"You want this cum, baby?" he asked, feeling better that she used protection and as she felt the first shot of his load approaching.

"Give it to me, Johnny. Give me all that cum you got! Fill it with that hot cream! Cum in my pussy!"

"Shit! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum in your hot little cunt!"

His cock then blew what seemed to be an eternity of bottled up cum deep into Mariah's box; John felt as if he was shooting wads of it in Mariah's pussy as she squealed with happiness feeling his hot semen pass into her.

When John finally finished, he gave a couple more thrusts in and out of her cunt before he pulled out.

"God John," she breathed when he collapsed beside her, "You must have been really horny to fuck me that good!"

"You don't even know the half of it, Mimi," he said.

After an hour of making love John got up and took a shower and left and that was the last time he was going to see her alive.

"I guess this is goodbye?" she said

"Yes it is you have someone new now and you are not ready to come back to Orlando so we have to move on."

"Yeah will you take care and um next time you see me who knows when it be but this could be the last."

"Yeah never know."

"Nope thank you for the last six months."

"Thank you also. Love you Mimi."

"I love you too."

Mariah started to cry she sat a the computer and she was looking at baby names and started to writing a journal about her pregnancy and she also started to write apology letter to John and her sister and to the other people who got killed but she couldn't think of the words.

Meanwhile Adrianna was at work was at work and Alicia and her boyfriend Kenny did an autograph session at her job and she could not wait to get off so she can hang out with them. Therefore, after the autograph session they were hanging out in the store.

"Good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too how you been?"

"I had been doing great. How you been."

"I had been doing fine thanks, thanks for coming here today."

"No problem we love to meet our fans." Kenny smile said

"Oh I am so sorry these are my roommates Lexie, Jazz, Deana."

"Hi nice to me you all of you." Alicia said

"Hi Ladies." Kenny said smiling at them.

"Hi." They all said together.

Than they got their picture taking and than they had to go, back to work and Alicia walk over to Adrianna to talk to her.

"Ade, what you doing on March 27th to March 31st?"

"That's Wrestlemaina weekend isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Going to Wrestlemaina thanks for the tickets."

"You are welcome I forgot to give you these are for our after party the whole weekend."

"That's real nice of you I can't accept this I'll get in trouble. There are too many of my mangers around right now so I'll be get off soon so you can gave me it than meet me at Starbucks."

"Okay I will be there."

"Thanks see you later."

Therefore, Adrianna work up the time, she get off and she want round the corner and they was sitting there.

"Sorry I took so long I was talking to a friend of mind."

"That's okay I forgot to ask you what you taking up in school?"

"Business Marketing and Computer web paging as a minor."

"Wow that awesome have you did any interning yet?"

"No I had been looking into doing that this summer at my father ranch my step mom not doing so hot so I'll be doing her job."

"Oh I was going to ask you to work at my farm."

"Really wow."

"Yeah."

"Oh I think should do it."

"Ade, your house still not done yet?"

"No it is taking longer than I thought it would."

"You can get back to me no pressure."

"That does sound like fun let me think it over."

Two weeks before Wrestlemaina weekend Adrianna was going to the gym and she ran into John.

"You scared the hell out of me," she said to John standing next to him with her heart racing.

She pulls off her ipod to see what he wanted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. You know you shouldn't have the music that loud you going to be deaf by time you are my age."

"That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"No how you been."

"I doing fine how you been."

"You know how I am."

"I haven't watch wrestling in two weeks I been get my new place together."

"Oh I am doing great I am on Smackdown now."

"Oh yeah I seen that you like being on there?"

"Yeah it's okay you here alone?"

"Yeah Lexie had to work I tell you was asking about her."

"You can do that, but it's you I really wanted to talk to."

"Excuse me?" she asked, stopping in mid-stride causing the headset to unplug from her ipod.

"Sorry Ade," he said looking down at his feet and she could not believe that this man was actually blushing. "I want to ask you something," he said

Adrianna love the sound of her name coming out the man she had crush on since 2003 his voice was smooth sounding, like a Dj on the jazz station that she listen to when she needs to study his baritone voice was giving Adrianna the chills and goose bumps up and down her arm.

"Okay what is it you want to ask me?"

"I…um just wanted," he cleared his throat before continuing. "Uh, I wanted to know if you would like to go somewhere and have coffee with me or maybe take a in a movie this weekend or next weekend?" he smile and look at her in the eyes.

"Uh, no thanks," she said as she fold her arms because he was looking at her chest.

"Can I ask you another question?"

She gave him her one sided smiles the kind that never goes any further.

"You just did," she said

"Okay you got me there. Look I'm not very good at this and it took me six months to get up enough courage to approach you so let me start over again," he said as he cleared his throat.

"John Cena pro wrestler from West Newbury Massachusetts, former four times Heavyweight Champion two times US Champion and Tag Team Champion." He said in one smooth breath as he held out his hand for her to shake it.

"Okay, Lexie and Jazz were right about this he was checking me out." She said to herself

She shook his hand and smile at him.

"Hello, Adrianna Darby. Nice to meet you, John Cena pro wrestler," she said in a flat tone.

"So what you're saying is; I've been under some kind of police surveillance for the past six months?"

"Please call me John," he said walking over to the bench to sit down. "No. you're not under surveillance," he answered, his smile never leaving his eyes on her. "What I meant was I've been watching you at the park when I use to live in your complex."

"Watching me? Why? What you become a stalker now?" Adrianna said sitting next to him. "So that's why you were in Lows the same time as me?"

"Of course not! I just want to meet you. Get to know you, you know, go out on a date?" John said

Adrianna did not know what to say her favorite wrestler is asking her out.

"You want to go out with me?"

"Yes I do I think we could be good friends."

John was being nervous you can see it in his face he was turning all shades of red and he was squirm; as his eyes darted away from her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass on the coffee and the movie."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't date, haven't dated in over two years," she said getting back on the treadmill.

"I haven't been dating over three years so why not?" he said getting on treadmill next to her. "I didn't see no ring so that means you're single or are you currently involved with someone?"

"John, I don't know what part of I don't date that you do not understand, but I don't date and just for the record, no I am not married and I am a fan of yours but I don't have any interested in dating you." Adrianna lied.

"Yeah right you don't have any interested at all?"

"None."

"Is it because I'm white, too ugly? You're not a nun are you?"

Adrianna had to laugh because she always date guys opposite of her.

"A nun no I am not that was funny you are not ugly I just not dating right now."

"Not even for a cup of coffee you would have coffee with Kenny if he wasn't going with Alicia?"

"That's different he is more near my age?"

"Come on you never had that dream of being with a pro wrestler? What do my age have to do with anything that was a bad reason?"

"I am too busy to pursue a relationship too busy to waste my time dating. I do not have time to commit to dating, and if I had to choose between my career and a man then the man would definitely loose out. So doing it my way, by not dating , no one gets his feelings hurt and I get to do what I enjoy doing the most and that's getting my new house together that my great aunt left me and making webpage for your co workers. Does that answer your question?" Adrianna smile said to him.

John smile at her as they got off the treadmill and they were walking towards the locker rooms.

"Why did I tell him that for." She said to herself.

"Absolutely, without a doubt," he said at last. "What else you do?"

"I write stories."

"A writer huh? I never met a writer before, you did you say romance novels?"

"No just fan fiction about different wrestlers."

"Really any of me?"

"Maybe."

"Any of them get good review?"

"No I am not that good at it."

"Oh so why you do it than?"

"To get stuff off my chest."

"Oh okay."

"Will I am going to get change and go don't let me keep you from your workout."

"Oh no, you're not keeping me for anything I was done when I seen you."

"I'll walk you home. I promise I'll go away."

"Okay why not it is late and it is dark out so yeah why not."

Adrianna change her clothes and she did not drive to the gym either did John and when they were leaving, John was checking out Adrianna from behind.

"So. What is your observation?"

"You could use a tan, for Wrestlemaina." She said

"That's it? I passed the test. So is there anything else about me you don't like, except for the fact that I need to work a little on my tan for Wrestlemaina."

Adrianna stopped walking and place both hands on her hips.

"What you talking about? I was not testing you .for someone who earlier didn't have the balls to even ask me my name you're awfully full yourself."

"I was just joking," he said, reaching out and touching heron the shoulder. "I just want to be friends. Maybe we could get together and grab a cup of coffee sometimes, or I could meet you at the library or on your job. Nothing serious," he said.

"Is that it?"

"What?"

"That's the one more thing that you to say to me?" she said in disbelief. "Let me ask you a question. How did you ever become a wrestler in the first place? Because you don't seem to be able to comprehend what I've been saying."

"No that's not what I wanted to say, I just threw that one in. thought maybe I could catch you off guard."

"WWE finest." She said to herself.

"You know, I understand what you mean about putting your life on hold for while I did that the first two years after I broke off my engagement to Liz and when I started in wrestling I just put all my focus on my wrestling. I understand where you're coming from," he said with a nod of his head. "Than when Selena came into my life I wasn't really looking it just happened now I am trying to move on I needed a woman friend I know I have the divas but I want to hang out with someone outside work you know what I mean."

"So you understand how I feel I never been engage or have a boyfriend who die on me but you understand why I put my career before everything else, right?" She said walking up the steps and to her door. "Would you like to like to come in for something to drink?"

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I'll pass. I do understand what you are saying but, what I cannot understand is; you seem like you have pretty much accomplished your goals. I mean you working making web pages for my co-workers and their out of wrestling business and remolding your great aunt house and I know not making good money not yet but you will and I don't give a shit about that you're a beautiful woman Adrienne, and you shouldn't just shut yourself away from life, what more is there for you to prove? See you at Wrestlemaina." John said walking away.

"Touché," she said walking into the apartment.

"Who was that at the door with you?"

"I been told off by John Cena?" she said locking the door. "What is that smell?"

"Oh no missy, you're not going to change the subject, who was that again?"

"John Cena you know the former heavyweight champion the guy I love to death he told me off."

"Okay, now I know his name so why was he in the gym I thought he move way from here? Did someone mess with you in the gym what happen Ade?"

"Nothing happen to me at the gym he was only one bothering me."

"I thought you want him to bother you? Ade what did you do?"

"Nothing it was getting dark and he ask me can he walk me home."

"You sure there was nothing happen at the gym?"

"Alex, I told you nothing happen he was the only person was bothering me."

"Okay how was he bothering you?"

"By not leaving me alone."

"Ooh, one of those huh?"

"One of what?"

"A knight in armor come Ade you like him so why you acting so tough on him?"

"I don't have any real chance with him come on now. Why does he have to be a knight in armor for?"

"There you go thinking like you use to think this your award for working so dam hard and you been through hell and back girl don't block your blessing come on now this is it you going to have everything you want don't see the goodness coming out of this? Why I sayed he is your armor because he got past your ole negative attitude."

"Real cute Alex Anne. For that, I should not tell you anything. However, being you, you will just bug the hell out of me until I do. He works out that Gold's gym also and you know what he ask me out and I think he told me off too." She said going to her room and taking off her shoes and sox. "Please don't drop that shit you got on your face on my floor."

"Yeah, yeah. So John asks you out on a date as a group date or you and him kind of date?"

"Um hum," she said stepping out of her sweats.

"You're going out with him right?" Lexie asked leaning forward.

"I told him I didn't date."

"WHAT? I cannot believe you. Adrianna Nicole this guy walked you home gave his autograph he did not have to do that you know and he walk you all the way home. I mean most guys do not even get pass hello stage with you before you give icy stare of yours tuck tail and run away. John must love tough woman he is not going to give up on you."

Adrianna suck her teeth and row her eyes at her best friend because she knew she was right.

"Oh yeah happy belated birthday."

"Thanks."

"I am not rotting away in my room Alex, and for your information it's called working," she said as she lay back on the bed.

"Yeah, but twenty-four-seven, girl give it a rest. At least with a normal job you do have we get weekend off now and than. You know we all love you, Ade and we all want yo see you happy … I know you use to go with a jerk off but he is out of your life now."

"That was an accident."

"Accident or not, who knows if my mom and I didn't come to your apartment that day? One of these days your eyes are going to stay that way," she looking at Adrianna rowing her inside her head.

"It's in the past Lexie I think your mom and you everyday, this has already been analyzed, dissected and talk about." She said staring up at the ceiling, as the room got quiet for a second.

"So," Lexie said clearing her throat. "Why don't you date John Cena?"

"Come on you know he got ring rats flocking him like he is the wrestling god and I am not talking about JBL either. Lexie, Lexie just in case you didn't notice he is a white wrestler and I am biracial woman how many wrestlers do you know date outside of their race that is so taboo around there come on now hello!"

"So you two be the first so what this is a new… Wait Chris Master girl isn't white? Bobby Lashley baby momma is not black so you got a chance. "

"Do you see him getting any push in spot light?"

"Good point but he is the IC champ now so he getting somewhere give him time he will move up there. Bobby did he was ECW champion until the end of the month."

"Yeah when he gets rid of his Latina girlfriend and Bobby gets rid of his white woman he will be Heavyweight champion for WWE."

"You mean wife."

"Whatever we see how long his marriage last."

"Will if I was in your shoes I would look the other way and don't see color and let it happen and see where I go from there but I know somebody who would love to date him and keep it up I am going to tell her."

"Who you going to tell?"

"Jen."

"You better not are you crazy!"

"No are you?"

"No okay if I do get back in the dating scene again, I don't think that I would start with John he still not over his woman but I don't want to be what the word I am looking for is is?"

"Rebound."

"Yeah I don't want to be that."

"Ever thought maybe he want through that and now he wants to get back into the dating game?"

"No I never thought about that."

"Just in case you haven't noticed, this guy is the only one that you didn't scare off with that old nasty attitude of yours Ms. Ice Queen."

"That's what you guys call me Ice Queen? I'm not like that...am I?"

"Yes you are, but if it makes you feel any better that's the name that Jazz and Deana call you."

"Well thanks a lot. Now I know who my friends are," she said as she roll off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"So you seriously won't consider dating John because he is a popular wrestler and he is white? Even though his dead girlfriend was Latino but you still wouldn't date him?"

"Well I don't know. I think he just going through a phase you know I think he just want to be with someone who reminds of his girlfriend who past on. You think he was really going to married her come on now he can't married her she was Latino and I think he was just saying that so the girls can stop drooling on him."

"Did it work for you?"

"No because I know from day one I could not get him."

"At least you two met each other and you didn't jump his bones like you use to say if you seen in our store so and you was about sale him a TV you did something right?"

"Alex don't be silly he approach me every time he sees me. He been checking me out for six months six fucking months and now he is getting the balls to talk to me. I bet he didn't have a problem talking to Selena let her rest in peace." Adrianna said doing the sign of the cross.

"You don't know that might have a hard time with her too come on guy like him you be questioning to take him serious or not."

"Yeah. You are right about one thing he didn't run so he been through this before." 

"So you going to date him right?"

"Out, OUT! Get out of my room I need some time to myself to think things out."

"Okay, okay you don't have to be a bitch about it."

Later that night Adrianna want online and she was looking at her stories that she wrote about her and John and she see she got some new comments on her stories and she smile that this person love her stories she wonder was it John who found her stories but how would he know her name. than she left that site and she want on my space and she got a glitter comment from John that sayed Have a good night and she almost freak out but she played cool until Jazz seen it.

"What do we have here?" Jazz said walking over to the desk.

"My space?"

"No who is the new guy on your list?"

"Jazz are you blind that's John Cena."

"Oh my god no fucking way how he got your name?"

"From Fan Fiction."

"How he got your name from there?"

"That I do not know unless he call Alicia who call my sister to get it that's the only he could have got it."

"I heard he ask you out."

"Don't you start on me now?"

"I just going to say do what is right for you but I am going to say something like the Rev always say do not block your blessing this is one of those blessing do not block it or you will never forgive yourself I out of here."

"Later."

Adrianna post a poll on her my space and it ask the question if you could date John Cena would you knowing he just got of a two and half year relationship. A lot of her friends left her comments and she seen that about 95 yes they would and 28 no and 9 said maybe so she wrote a email to John and she got off line and watch ECW and after that she want back on line to see if he got her letter. He did not write her back instead he IM her under his other my space account he have.

**Cars77: "Hi it's me John Cena."**

**Ade8383:"Yeah right!"**

**Cars77: "It is me okay I will send you the letter you send me."**

When she seen the letter she wrote and she still did not believe it.

**Ade 8383: "Why you heck into John Cena account like that I don't believe you. I am not going to add you either."**

**Cars77: "Meet tomorrow at the track and I will take you to my new house and show you I have two accounts."**

**Ade8383: "Yeah right I am not going no where with you matter fact I should report you."**

**Cars77: "No need I'll talk to you soon."**

John got off that name and sign into the one everyone knows about and he IM Adrianna again.

**CGJOHN30: "Hi."**

**Ade8383: "Hi."**

**CGJOHN30:"Thanks for the letter and I hope to see you at Wrestlemaina also."**

**Ade8383: "Do you really have two my space?"**

**CGJOHN30:"Yes I do the other one name is Cars77."**

**Ade8383: "Oh shit I am so sorry I didn't know."**

**CGJOHN30:"LOL, that's okay so how about you meet me at the gym tomorrow?"**

Adrianna was doing her happy dance, she took a deep breath, and she wrote him back.

**Ade8383: "I have to work all day tomorrow so maybe the next day?"**

**CGJOHN30:"I'll be back on the road and I won't be back home until next two weeks March 22 Easter weekend I will be back home."**

**Ade8383: "Oh will we can meet up than give me courage to see you. LOL," **

**CGJOHN30: "Will what time you have to go to work?"**

**Ade8383: "9 to 6."**

**CGJOHN30: "Don't you walk in the morning before you go to work?"**

**Ade8383: "Dam you do be watching me yeah with Lexie and Jen I was going to do that until that night."**

**CGJOHN30: LOL. "How about I met you on the track?"**

**Ade8383: "Okay that be cool."**

**CGJOHN30: "Okay see you than I going to bed now see tomorrow."**

**Ade8383: "Yeah tomorrow."**

Adrianna sign off the computer and want into her and scream into the pillow and her favorite poster she have of him on her wall she kiss it like she always had done the past four years and she want to sleep and she set her alarm clock so she can get up and go for her walk tomorrow with Lexie and Jen. The next morning Adrianna was up before her alarm clock want off and she brush her hair and put it in a ponytail, she put on her jogging pants and her Wrestlemaina 23 t-shirt and sneakers, and Lexie was already but not ready to go walking.

"Tell me you going with me walking?"

"No I still jetlag it is going to take me a couple days."

"Okay bye."

"See ya have fun."

Adrianna knock on Jen's door see if she was going to walk today and she was sick with the flu so she couldn't do it so Adrianna was alone she put on her ipod on and she warm up and than she began her walk when she heard a male voice from behind.

"Morning," John said.

"Good morning." She said, "Been here long?"

"About an hour," he said placing his hand behind him.

"I just got here..."

"Yeah I know. I saw you entered the trail alone where your friends are at?"

"Lexie just came back from a trip and she is jetlag and Jen has the flu."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Shit happens."

"Do you walk in the mornings the days you work?"

"Sometimes I do it all depends what's going on in my life I have to walk or work out to keep my body like this you know."

John was staring at her and he started smiling at her.

"I want to apologize about what I said to you yesterday. I had no business talking to you like that."

"You know what, funny you mention that. I told Lexie, she my best friend and roommate what you said yesterday and she wants to send you a think you card."

"Really."

"Yeah but I accept your apology."

"Okay friends." He asked with a huge smile as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Friends," she said

As they stand there for a second with her hand in his, as she look up at him and he looking at her they started grinning like a couple of dummies.

"Uh, my hand," she said.

"Ah, do you need it back so soon?" he asked.

"Sooner or later I will," Adrianna, said bobbing her head up and down.

"So."

"So."

"You first," he said.

"Ah how do I say this, I like you as a face better as a heel."

"Where in the hell that came from?"

"I don't know it pop in my head."

"Right so that's what you going to say?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Bullshit."

"I was wondering if uh, this might sound silly. I figured a movie would be safe enough. There's safety in numbers."

"Always," he replied rather too quickly. "Ah, so what time shall I pick you up?"

"How about I pick you up at seven?"

"I was thinking about maybe when you come back or when you are not so busy."

"Have you ever been to Wrestlemaina?"

"No this is my first one why?"

"Because I am going to be so busy only days I won't be busy is when we all come down here for Easter weekend you want to wait until than I am cool about it."

"Yeah I want to wait until than."

"Yes I do like I said to give me the courage to do this."

"It's just a date."

"I know that."

Adrianna look down at her watch she knew she had to get back home and get ready for work. They exchange cell phone numbers and she gave John a hug and she walk away. It was a week before Wrestlemaina weekend John had something come up and he couldn't make home that weekend and Adrianna was little upset but she didn't thrill on it she knew she was going to see him soon. John was talking to his best friend Dave Batista about Adrianna.

"The first thing I noticed about her was her face; she had such a lovely face with beautiful high cheekbones. When she had passed by me that day, I'd noticed her full lips and her beautiful skin, which was flawless."

"Do she have any single friends?"

"Man I don't know why?"

"Just asking. She sounds like …"

"I know and that's what is scaring me to death I don't want nothing to happen to her you know."

"Look you can not hide here at my house forever face her."

"You know how you want something so bad than when you about to get it you get cold feet."

"That's what is wrong with you?"

"Yeah."

"Dude it is okay to feel again just don't use her as a rebound girlfriend."

"Dude the girl I hook up with in Tahiti and Hawaii that was my rebound girlfriend she was on a rebound also and now she have a new boyfriend."

"I still can't believe they haven't found the woman who did?"

"Yeah me too she must be hiding pretty dam well."

"Will only thing I going to say you going have to see her and go through with this."

"I just found out she don't date and than bang she wanted to date now."

"You was the one stalking her?"

"Yeah I know but I don't know what I am talking about."

"Only thing I say go for it like you did with the girl you met in Tahiti."

"You are right."

So than it was Wrestlemaina weekend and there was a buzz all around town and Adrianna father and step brothers and sisters came down and stay at a hotel and her father want to see his grandchildren and daughters a son and than they was hanging out and she was showing how the house is coming.

"The house is coming along pretty well I like how you rebuilding it."

"Thanks daddy it been a hard but as you can see it is almost done and I should be moving in no later than the first week of July."

"Great I have some good news tell you."

"What is it?"

"Rhonda and I are going to have a baby and we are moving back to Florida and I got nice chuck of land for the horses."

"Really she pregnant that why she was so sick?"

"Yes."

"She is due soon?"

"Yes I meant to tell you that."

"I can not believe you going to be a dad again. Wow okay dad what you want from me?"

"I am offering you a job."

"A job what kind of job?"

"I know that's why you move out your mom house because all you was ever doing was taking care of babies will the job is would you like to help run the family business and help your step mom with the babies."

"Babies?"

"Yes she is having triplets."

"How long will I need to do this? Do we have triplets run in the family? "

"Yes we do your aunts are triplets I am only going to need you for the summer that's all than we going to hire a nanny and rancher."

"I see for the whole summer you want me to take care of my brothers or sisters how about the other four you have what they going be doing that they can't help?"

"They going to help also but they have ridding events and all and have to get them school down here and…"

"Oh so you just want me to help you all when you get down here?"

"Yes, and I am not going to be around forever I am not saying I am going anywhere but if I die I want you to have the horse farm."

"Daddy gives to Hanna or Eric I don't want the horse farm what world would I do with it?

"Listen I think you can do good with it."

"Find I will take it but you just opening a can of worms because you know how my brothers and sisters are and you going to be starting a fight."

"Good maybe the three older ones can get their selves together and see what they could be doing any Keith can have the business because he is in jail Ronnie and Kendra will that's a whole different story there like I sayed your home is turning out beautiful it really fits you. Your auntie would have been so proud how you took care of her summer home."

"Yes she would be so proud."

So than they got back to the hotel and they enjoy the wonderful weather they was having and Adrianna got a call from John to tell her that he would not be able to see her she understand and wonder if she doing the right thing to date him.

"He stood me up again!"

"Who?"

"Cena who else!"

"Maybe he is getting second thoughts."

"You think!"

"Give him time he will come around."

"Yeah right."

"He will you'll see."

"Whatever I am so through with him he better not come no where near me tonight."

"You didn't tell him you were going to the party tonight?"

"No I didn't why should I he is too wrapped into whatever he is doing these days?"

"This is a little challenge you have to go through being a wrestler girlfriend."

"Thank god I will be so busy this summer I won't have time to think about him at all."

"Yeah right you know dam well you are not going to be thinking about him and you know you are."

"If I do be thinking about him it will be a short thought."

"Whatever."

Therefore that night had the video game and most of the superstars was there including John Cena and he seen Adrianna out the corner of his eyes and he smile and wave at her and she wave back and all her friends was looking at her.

"What is that I see a smile is someone smiling at a wrestler she said she is over with?"

"Is there a law to smile?"

"Not the way you are smiling."

"Sorry for smiling."

"You still love him."

"Yeah your point is what?"

"You want him Ade you want him really bad." Deana said

"Who in the hell is text me? Shit he wants to see me be right back."

"I thought you say you never talk to him again?"

"Oops I lied."

She wants into hallway, she sees him, and she was ready to let him have it when he took her to another part of the arena and he smile at her.

"I am sorry I didn't know if you was coming or not."

"Why you doing this to me John what are you so scared about I am your friend nothing to be scared about you know."

"I know that you know how you want something so bad when you get near it you get scared will this is what happen to me I like you and I would like to hang around you but I ,I um will nervous around you."

"Why? I know I gave you hell and I am so sorry for that but I never dated anyone like you I dated white guys before but they all use me and um will I have a lot of body issues and stuff like that so it is hard on me too."

"I understand that I promise when I come back from Europe we can go out I promise you."

"Why should I give you another chance for John you keep running I understand you still not over the pain of your fiancé and I can live with that because if I lose someone like that I wouldn't be able to work?"

"Yeah that's how I feel also but you can count on me I will take you out for coffee alright?"

"Whatever only reason I am giving you another chance is because you are a great guy and I know you have to be careful who you give your heart too also and I'll give you another chance."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

For the rest of the night they hang out with each other, Adrianna and her friends want to the after party, they had a great time hang with the wrestlers, and than it was, the next morning Adrianna step mom goes into labor.

"Ade, hey this Hanna."

"What's wrong everything okay?"

"My mom is going into labor and she can't get hold of daddy have you seen him?"

"No he haven't came by which hospital are you at?"

"We are at Sand Lake Hospital please come."

"I am on my way."

"What's wrong Ade?"

"I have to go to Sand Lake my step mom is having her babies."

"Oh wow you going to go?"

"Yeah I am I have to go."

"I hope you get back before the Hall Fame?"

"Yeah I will be home before knowing her she get a c-section so she should be by noon."

"Good luck."

"Yeah thanks."

Adrianna want down to the hospital her father was just got there himself and they began the c-section and three hours later her baby brothers and sister was born and after their birth her step mom got her tubs tide and they took her to recovery room and everyone got to see the triplets and she name them Rachel, Bard, Zack.

"Look at them they so cute."

"Wow we got two more brothers."

"Yeah they look just like us when we were babies." Hanna said

"Wow I can not believe you had triplets."

"Yes I know dear it happen."

"This is it no more for me everything will be taking care of."

Therefore, Adrianna left the hospital, she drove home, and than she got ready for the nights event and she got text message from John and she try to smile but her mind she could not because she was on her way to see her mother and sister. 

"What brings you here not hanging around your father?"

"His wife just gave birth and I just came by to see how you doing."

"I seen your house takes a lot of balls for you to ask your daddy to give you the money."

"But I did and I also got a loan also and my friends help me also and I am working a second job but I didn't come over here to fight with you I came here to see how are you I see you are doing fine."

"Since when you care about me you are ready to put me in the grave now anyway Kendra Ade is here."

"Brings you here did daddy's babies die?"

"No they didn't die can you let it go she had all rights to tell what you was doing."

"No she didn't she ruin our family."

"You coast that on yourself I am out of here."

"What you doing here!" her stepfather said walking into the house.

"I came to see my mom and sister and her kids but I see it was the worst thing I did."

"You still owe me."

"I don't owe you a dam thing so I don't know what you talking about."

"You owe me a lap dance and I want it now."

"You are not getting one from me."

"Yeah your daughter had been working at a night club that's her second job."

"Yeah so what it is only until this summer."

"You selling your body now you being a whore!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"COME HERE!"

"NO!"

"COME HERE!"

"NO!"

Adrianna ran out of the house and she drove all the way to Hall Fame and she want into the ladies room and change into the dress she was going to wear and she look nice and she want to her seat she seen Alicia and Kenny and John all sitting in front of her and she lean over and gave John a hug and he kiss her hand.

"You made it."

"Yeah."

"Good we thought you was going to stood us up."

"Very funny back there."

"I was but I change my mind."

"Lexie wasn't going to come."

"Why?"

"I had a fight with him and I wasn't going to come but Jazz talk me into it."

"Aw sweetie so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah me too."

After the after party Adrianna want home she cry her eyes the whole night, she could not believe John didn't hang around her at the party and the next day she got up, and she call John to talk to him for a hot minute.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I thought you was my friend I mean you didn't even say hi or introduce me to anyone but that's not what I am not calling for I am just calling to wish you luck."

"I am sorry I should had be a friend but you was hanging around Kenny and Alicia so I thought you met everyone. Thanks baby if you need a friend to talk to I am here for you and I am a good listener if you need one."

"Thanks I'm a strong person I will be okay. I forgive you again anyway so are you going to win tonight?"

"Maybe."

"I guess I have to wait and see huh?"

"Yes,you going have a ticket?"

"Yeah and I am going to the after party also."

"Cool can not wait to see you."

"Yeah me too."

They got off the phone and John started to think about Selena it was three years ago, they had there first date at Wrestlemaina and he started to cry. He left to go to the stadium, he was sitting in the locker room, Dave walks over to him, and they were talking.

"Dude will you hook me up with her friend?"

"Which one?"

"Lexie."

"I'll see what I can do but I think she just broke up with her boyfriend so we will see."

"You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah man I can not believe you going to win."

"Yeah I am but it is going to be all good."

Than it was time for John's match against Dave Batista and John had on his new t shirt and he had a bandanna that had Selena name on it and it had Mariah and Adrianna initials and even as a bad guy he was getting booed Dave came out ready to fight and Batista had the up hand the 15minutes. Cena struck first, landing enough blows to knock Batista backwards over the top rope to the outside. Batista quickly fought back, sending Cena over the top to the outside, and pounding John's head into the ring steps before being reversed into them himself. Back in the ring, Cena ran gut first into a shoulder block and was hung up on the ropes. Batista chained that into a thrust kick for a two count. Cena would later roll Batista into a pinning combination, but the official would not until Batista's shoulders were completely down. Batista would then take control after more back and forth action, but missed a kick and ended up with his crotch connecting with the top ropes. The crowd began to die, as the wrestlers appeared to be taking turns. Cena would pump up, hitting a flying shoulder block and the five-knuckle shuffle for a two-count. Cena tried to follow up with an F-U when Batista countered into the Batista-bomb. Cena kicked out, and Batista was frustrated. He went for a chair and the official started to argue with him over it. This gave Cena the required recovery time to dodge the scissor kick, hit the F-U and be declared the Heavyweight Champion

John beat Dave for the World title and he started crying and he look into the camera mouth the words I love you and show his bandanna to camera and than he got to the back he wanted to be left alone for a moment than his cell phone ring it was a text message from Adrianna . Than he got ready for the after party and everyone was having a good time and Dave got a nerve to talk to Alex and John hang out with Adrianna and that night he gave her a kiss on the cheek and the next day John want to flower shop and gave Adrianna some flowers it was Selena's favorite pink and red roses and yellow trumpets flowers and he put a poem that he reads when he is missing Selena. Adrianna want work, she could not stop smiling, and when the flowers came she could not believe it and she read the card she was so happy.

"Dam what happen last night?"

"Nothing he and I were hanging out and it was cool nothing out of the way."

"Wow they are pretty who they from?" Katy ask Adrianna

"My um best friend he is going way so this is my birthday present from him."

"John doesn't know…"

"Yes he do!"

"When did you tell him?"

"The other day."

"Oh."

After work she got ready to go to Monday Night Raw that was in Tampa and she try to call John to tell him thanks for the flowers but he wasn't answering his cell and after the show she still didn't get in touch with him. Smackdown was in Orlando and she want to it and she had a good time and that night he call her.

"Sorry I having talk to you I had a moment when I want back to Tampa."

"I understand it was a special place with you and your Selena so I understand Dave told me."

"Oh okay how you talk to Dave?"

"He came over that night with Lexie I think they starting something Good match you had thank you for the shout out also."

"No problem baby did you get my flowers?"

"Yes I did thank you they are very pretty but I am not a big fan of pink." 

"Really you are the first woman I know that don't like pink."

"No not a big fan of it."

"You want me to come over and we can sit and chat?"

"If you want to yeah sure that's what friends do right?"

"Yes that's what they do I'll be there in an hour need to get something to eat."

"I still have some of my dinner leftover I can heat up for you when you get here."

"Would you call this a date?"

"Maybe."

"Alright I am on my way."

So than John got there and they was hanging out and talking and you can see Adrianna was falling for him but she still kept her guard up during the whole time he was there and he left and he want home and got ready to go overseas and he couldn't wait to see her when he gets back.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you and I see you on your birthday."

"Who told you my birthday is in three weeks?"

"My space."

"Oh yeah forgot I posted up there."

"You have a good three weeks and um keep me in your mind."

"Always."

"Let me get my hug and I have to go."

"Alright have a good flight."

"Thanks for driving me to the airport."

"That's what friends are for."

So than he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Adrianna move her head and she kiss him on the lips and he got out of her car and he want into her trunk and got his bags she got out to help him and she kiss him again.

"What was that?"

"A kiss of love to a friend." She smiles.

"I see I like it I'll see you in three weeks."

"Yeah see ya love you."

"Love you too."


	8. End of the Road

**Chapter 8-** **End of the Road **

**AN: This is the last chapter of this story there will be sequel to this story call Summer Of Heartbreaks and Coming Together Book2 so I hope you like this one and review please. **

Meanwhile in Canada Mariah was going shopping for the baby she brought some clothes for the baby she found out she was having a girl and she was going to name it after her real name is Monica Lois Martinez Cena and she was loving being pregnant and she brought baby basket to carry her in . John was having a good time in Europe and he want to his ex girlfriend on the side wedding and he had a good time there and when he came home he want to see Adrianna on her job and he found out she don't work there no more.

"She got fired."

"What happen?"

"Her sister stole baby milk out the store and her sister told that her sister works there and they had to let her go."

"Dam where is she at now?"

"She might be at her dad's house in Mount Dora area. She might be home today you know it is her birthday she was feeling down because no one had call her yet."

"All the way out there I getting house build out that way I wonder she near by."

"I don't know her house is almost done so she was planning to stay there."

"There got more to do with it why would they fire her why did they coach her?"

"Because her sister told our boss that she was being a lady of the night which it is a lie she had a second job at a strip club she was a hosted there that's it not a dancer."

"Wow."

"I know her mom took her older sister side telling my boss that Ade been doing that the whole time she work here which is a lie she never help her sister out yeah now and than she help her to buy clothes for her niece and nephews but that's it."

"Oh wow."

"She wanted to talk to you but your phone was off when it happens she is depressed she left her other job and spend most of her time at her dad's or at her new place or at apartment."

"Yeah sometimes it don't work overseas dam is she at the apartment?"

"She might be okay I see you later I have to get back to work before they fired me."

"Dave told me to tell you to keep your phone on he is going to call you later."

"Oh okay thanks John for coming here."

"Yeah."

Therefore John want to the apartment and he knock on the door and Adrianna came to the door she gave him a big hug he could see she was crying and she let him in and they sat down on the sofa to talk.

"I heard what happen I am so sorry."

"My sister always been jealous of me why I don't know she and I never got along and my mom always took her side she couldn't do any wrong now I might can't get a job anywhere thanks to her."

"You are smart woman and you have the balls to do anything putting your mind into it so do not sit up here feel sorry for yourself you don't know this could be a blessing that you need."

"Yeah you are right I found out I got accepted in Northwestern for grad school."

"Congrats that's wonderful are you going to go?"

"Do another four years I don't know I might though but I don't know what I am going to do right. Bad enough I took fours off before I want to college but I did take some general courses before I did go."

"I say go for it make something of yourself even though all your family here maybe you need a different place where no one knows you."

"Was that the reason you move here to get always from Liz and the people you grow up with meet some new people?"

"One of many reason yes because I didn't want to be that small mind person who comes from a small town you what I mean I wish I could want out of town for school but I choose Springfield because that's all my parents could afford at the time so I choose that school."

"My dad is paying for college and I don't think he would want me to move out of state I don't know but I have a year to think about it so how was Europe I seen some of the pictures they took look like you guys was having fun."

"It was nice as always I brought you back little something I think you would look so hot in it."

"Why you sound like dude on Top Model Search?"

"I did?"

"Yeah you did."

"Because the dude who help me pick out I don't know I don't judge but he could have been and he said you would look so hot in it."

"Oh okay how did he know how I look?"

"The picture we took at the Hall Fame."

"Oh the one with your cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay so here you go." John smile and said.

"Is this my birthday present?"

"Yes it is and I got you something else."

"What is it?"

John lean over and kiss her on the lips and they made out for hot second and Adrianna pull away.

"Okay you got me back what I did to you three weeks ago."

"Yes I did case it was fans around."

"You mean you and Selena never kiss in public?"

"Yes back in 2006 she came to a wrestling match and I want over to her and kiss her some of the young ladies was there told it on line so I got in little trouble for that but um yeah it was on a dare so I did it."

"You are bad I remember that I was so mad at you I thought you was rubbing it in our faces saying we can't have you no more but I am so over that now thanks for the kiss though I needed that and thanks for the birthday present also."

"You are welcome now get change I am taking you out on your birthday no more sitting around doing nothing. I am shock you got jealous over that."

"Aren't you tired from all the traveling poor Matt he couldn't sleep for 48 hours. Yeah I did but I am over it now."

"I rest my eyes some on the plane. Come on now don't tell me you love to be home on Friday nights?"

"Yeah I do just me and my corn chips and dips I only eat this once a month and I am good to go and watching Smackdown I am good for the night can we double date with Dave and Lexie."

"You want to make it a double date?"

"Yeah."

"Alright double date it is what time is…"

"Hey you two John what brings you here?" Deana said

"Just came over to hang out."

"Oh don't let me keep you two."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing she just acting silly."

"Anywho you really want to go out with Dave and Lexie also?"

"No not really I was going to see what you going to say so what we going to see?"

"You pick the movie?"

"Okay let's go see um do you like scary movie?"

"Woman do you ever listen to my 5question with the champion no I do like them I like the old school stuff some of the new stuff also we can see a scary movie."

"Aren't you a fan of Brittany Snow?"

"You want to see Prom Night?"

"No not really how about Wanted?"

"Whatever you want to see will sound good to me."

"Alright which theater you want to go to?"

"Are you allowed to go Universal Studios? What don't look at me like that you know they tape TNA there?"

"What's today?"

"Friday?"

"Sweetie they are not there tonight so we are cool no I will not get in trouble now go put on your birthday present see in an hour?"

"Yeah an hour."

"Sweetie what's with the face, do not cry."

"It is happy tears I am sorry I had a dream last year that I get to spend my birthday with you and here I am spending my birthday with you unreal."

"Yes it is sweetie since we are going to Universal Studios parking free after six so we do have some time to kill."

"Yeah we do what time it is anyway?"

"2:05!" Deana yelled from her room.

"Thank you!" Adrianna yelled back to her.

"Hey you two, John what you doing here you go girl happy birthday."

"Hanging out with the birthday girl."

"Thanks Jazz."

"What you doing tonight?"

"She got a date with Cena!"

"Is that Deana?"

"Yeah like she sayed John is taking me out on a date."

"Where you two going?"

"Universal Studios City walks."

"Sweet anyone is going with ya, she needs to have a good time tonight."

"No this is just me and Ade together." John smile said getting up. "Well I'll be back at five to pick you up I hope you like the outfit I brought you in Malian Italy."

"Nothing from Paris or London?"

"Yes that's what is in the bag."

"Thank you John."

"No problem you are my friend that's what friends are for."

"Yeah."

"Aw you two are making me sick."

"Bite me." She said getting up

"Ah no."

"See ya Jazz, see ya Deana bye Ade." John said kissing Adrianna on the lips.

"Bye sees you later." She said opening the door, letting John out of the apartment, closing the door, and doing her happy feet dance.

"What the hell is that about?"

"Why are you not at work don't tell me Wal Mart fired you also?"

"No we had too many hours cutting hours." Jazz said

"That's nice."

"Anyway you want me to do your hair?"

"I need to see what he got me."

So than Adrianna, open up the bag it was Shiny Black Long-Sleeve Minidress with Black & Pink Beaded Necklace and couple of baby t shirts from Paris and London and Italy and key chains and hats and he gave her a birthday card ticket to Summer Slam in Chicago.

"He is too much okay he must want me to give it up to him although I want my first guy after I lost this weight to be John but I don't know we will see."

"Will make sure you have a condom with you just in case."

"Yeah I know."

Meanwhile John got a little surprise when he got home his mom came to visited him.

"Mom what you doing here?"

"I decide to take you up on your offer finally I going to move down here and since you building your own place out there in the country I think I'll take this house over so you don't have to pay to mortgages."

"I see I was going to put this up for sale and the money for the sale to buy new things and what not if you I can sale you the house."

"John Felix Anthony Cena I have to buy your house!"

"Just joking mom listen I need to get ready I have a date tonight when you going to move down here."

"You are going out?"

"Yes mom I am moving on she is a nice woman you would like her but we just friends and nothing more."

"I see will it is better than nothing."

"Yeah so when you moving down here?"

"Next month when my lease is up at the apartment I am living in."

"Oh okay you need me help you bring any thing down?"

"I don't have that much things to bring."

"Oh okay how's Dan doing?"

"He is getting better he sends his love."

"That's good anyway like I sayed I have a date tonight so how you staying this time?"

"Just a week than I will be going back up."

"Oh okay will pick a room."

"I already did."

"You planned this didn't you when you came down to help me decorated the house?"

"Yes I did you got me how much longer you have for your place?"

"It all will be ready in June."

"That's good."

"Yes it is."

So than Adrianna got hair done it was now 4:45 and she is looking in the mirrored she couldn't believe how beautiful she is and the minidress showing off her new cravers and Alex came in her room and did her make up for her and Adrianna put on her high heels with the strip all the way up her legs.

"You look hot."

"Everyone going to be looking at you two."

"You think."

"Shit that's him ready to do this?"

"I was born to be ready get the door for me please."

"Hi John she will be out in a minute."

"Thanks I just sit here and wait for her."

"So what time you two be home?"

"Whenever I am off tomorrow I don't have nothing to do so who knows."

"Will make sure you have her home a decent hour."

Adrianna stop in the hallway and just took a deep breath he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a shirt on top he look so handsome and she smile at him.

"Hi Adrianna." He said handing her roses.

"Thank you. I see Lexie giving you what time I should be home speech."

"Yes I did."

"Will I hate to rush,"John said getting up, "but the movie starts at seven thirty we have to go on the other side of town," he said.

"I guess we should get going then. Goodnight Alex sees you later," she said, giving her a questioning look, as her stupid looking smile grew even wider.

"Ta-ta, Have fun you two, she cooed as she raised her hand and fluttered her fingers in the air.

"Goodnight," John said as he escorted Adrianna out of the apartment.

As they walk down the steps Jen was coming near the building and she was giving Adrianna her birthday present and so was her son and daughter.

"Thanks can you take it up to the apartment I am leaving on date."

"Oh okay the dude who was stalking you ask you huh."

"Yeah, yeah see you Sunday in church."

"Yeah, yeah."

So than John and Adrianna walk over to his Cadillac Escalade ESV John open the door for her and help in than he walk over towards the driver side and he turn to her smile.

"Told you going to look hot in the outfit I brought you. I like your hair like that looks nice like that. "

"Thank you. You're looking nice too .Okay who really pick this out?"

"Maria."

"Remind me to thank her next time I see her." She smiles.

"Yeap, well here we go." He said smiling at her and as they took off. "Do you know a shorter way to get there?"

"Yeah but we have to go through the hood around where my mom and sister lives at. Did I tell you had a beautiful smile?"

"Thanks so do you, Oh okay." He said pulling over. "Here you drive."

"Oh okay I hope I can in this hot outfit just joking."

"Do you mind I play my homemade cd?"

"No go ahead what songs to you have on there?"

"Songs from the 80's and 90's and now."

"Sweet I hope you don't have any old school country music?"

"No I didn't bring that one."

"Good I love old school music they were good back than."

"Yes it was how old are you anyway?"

"I am now 25yearsold."

"And beautiful."

"Thanks. I am not going to stop at my mom I just going to show you where she lives at."

"Okay."

Adrianna turn onto the block and want to a dead end street, the last house on the end was her mom house, and the house next to her is her sister.

"Thank god your windows are tainted anyway that's where my mom lives at ooo I love this song do you mind I turn it up?"

"No I don't mind this is your day baby girl."

"Thanks. I know that we have been here before the candle light and you walking softly through my door Come on in my sweet. How have you been? Your so nice but tonight we're gonna be more than just friends I recall the days and ways of love we made  
I still feel the heat when we shared each other Don't you feel the magic, the mystery's in the air Lets go down to lover's lane with the love we shared" she sings and she stops "I love that song good music I love her song that came out last year Take Me As I am love that song. I know I can't sing worth a dam but I love it."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why I can't sing worth a dam?"

"No why you like that song from Mary J Beige?"

"Because I use to weight 370 lbs I know it is hard to believe I use to weight that much go into my purse I have my wallet you will see a picture of me in there with Lexie and Jen, and Deana and Jazz. From the cruise we want on."

"Holy shit you are whole different person?"

"I know I know."

"Congratulation how did you do it why I mean I know why but what cause you to lose this weight?"

"Wow um thank you but yeah I needed to my health was getting bad and um I lose a childhood friend wrost thing about she wasn't overweight or nothing she was normal size and she workout when she needed but she end up dying on us she was in love with Jeff Hardy that's why I was wiping the tears from my eyes when I met him."

"Really so you just woke up and say I need to do this how long she been gone?"

"Five years now I started in 2005 and I been somewhat healthy the past three years but I do still have some issues remember I told you that will that's what I was talking about and if you didn't come over today I would want in that freezer eat a whole of ice cream cookie dough at that."

"Wow I am glad I came."

"Me too so yeah I use to be what the haters call your fans fat ugly stupid retard who have low life I tell ya wrestling fans are mean son of bitches."

"They are so how did you do it?"

"I want to a clinic and um I had to drink a lot of shakes and eat small meals and work out the first nine months was hell for me."

"I bet did you talk to people when you want there?"

"Yeah we had therapist and boy or you can really find out about yourself when you go there and after the 10th month going there I move out and I had a boyfriend at the time and he was nothing but a jerk off hardcore and see what my mom was going through I fall right in that trap and um he hit me couple times and the last time almost killed me if Lexie and her mom came over there her mom do my hair sometimes and this was one of the times she was going to do my hair and he want off for no reason and it almost killed me but his ass in jail now he can get out next year or the next one after that okay here we are now let's have some fun."

"I am glad you seen the light that is crazy to hurt the person you love."

"Yeah he did."

So than want to the movie John pay for it and he told Adrianna her money is no good and they walk in and Adrianna told John that she have a bad habit going to the snack stand but she got her popcorn and a diet Pepsi.

"Gotta have my popcorn," Adrianna said

"I know what you mean but I am on a diet." John laughed.

"What you need to put on some weight on you losing one of the best body part and all your woman fans love."

"What's that my eyes?"

"Dude no your ass like what what's her face said in the movie nice ass."

"Thank you I wasn't going to say nothing but if you notice I been walking behind you instead beside you." John smile said "I think you have a nice ass too." He smiles.

"Oh yeah I forgot you are an ass and chest man go head say that part."

"Nice ass."

"What." Adrianna smile said "You too I think we better stop you know."

"Why?"

"Look to your left see them girls standing there?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"I think they know who you are."

"Oh okay mm maybe we should give them something to talk about."

"Ah no way."

"Just give me your hand woman."

"How am I going to do that hold your hand and my popcorn and my soda?"

"Like this I'll carry your soda and you carry the popcorn."

"Okay let's go where you like to sit at?"

"The top of there be good."

"Okay me too. You can have some of my soda"

"I have my water thanks wait aren't you suppose to have the water and I suppose to have the popcorn and soda we doing this backwards."

"I know but it is all good though its my birthday and I am going to the gym tomorrow so it is okay."

"Will if you think it is to have a pig out day I'll be right back."

"Okay. Who in the hell calling me. What woman I am on a date!"

"Your mom came over looking for you."

"Yeah so?"

"I am giving you heads up she was pissed and she want to speak to you."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Listen John is back and the movie is about to start bye. Why did they ever make cell phones?"

"People can call you whenever."

"Wow big thing of popcorn we won't be able to eat dinner."

"Do you know me I can eat seems like everything is going to my…"

"Alright don't go there."

"You weren't thinking that?"

"No I wasn't."

"Whatever."

"I wasn't." she smiled at him.

So than they sat and watch the two hour movie and they share popcorn and John got text message from his mom and he laugh at it and show it to Adrianna and she also and than after a good movie they want to Hard Rock and Adrianna had to get carded because the waitress didn't think she look like her age and John was laughing at her.

"That was not funny."

"Yes it is when she seen how old you are."

"I don't look that young do I?"

"Yes you do."

"Will maybe I do."

"Yeap you do."

"When was the last time you got carded?"

"Four years ago I was buying cigars I think the lady think I was cute and she wanted to see how old I was."

"Oh really."

"Yeah and it was at your old job."

"Did you like it?"

"No not really."

"See not fun is it."

"No it isn't."

So than John started talking about his life and his career and how he change so much the last seven years and than they ate dinner and they left to go to the night club called the Groove and they dance to the songs from the 80's and 90's than they left and they want downtown Orlando to Club Paris and they had a good time there and they left the club at two in the morning and John drop her off at her apartment and he walk her to the door.

"Thank you John for everything."

"You are welcome darling and again Happy Birthday."

"This the best birthday I had in years."

"Anything for a friend."

"Yeap just friends." he whisper.

They look in each other eyes and John bind down, they kiss each other, and he gave her a big hug.

"Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow I'll grill something on the grill for us and you can meet my mom. We are just friends."

"Yeah why not."

"Is five okay?"

"Yeah five is okay with me."

"See you at the gym tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Goodnight Ade."

"Night John."

As he kiss her on the cheek she couldn't believe her dream came true and she want in the house everyone was sleep or having sex and Adrianna want to her room and look at her poster of him in the Marine and she want to bed.

"Thank you lord for a wonderful day and night." She said in her prayers.

John got home and he want to his my space and he wrote Adrianna a private note and he want to her pictures where she had one of her with him and he made a comment on there and he copy the picture and he print it up and put it near his bed with the last picture he had of Selena.

"Thank you Bella for sending her into my life. Love you always."

The next day she woke up and everyone sitting at the kitchen.

"What?"

"What happen?"

"We want to the movies and we was quoting things from the Marine and he brought big thing of popcorn he and I shared it even though I brought myself some popcorn he put my popcorn his and um the movie was okay and we want to Hard Rock and the little waitress carded me and he got a big laugh out of it."

"The way you was dress you did look like your age but you still have that baby face what else you two do?"

"Morning ladies." Dave said coming out of Lexie room into the kitchen. "How was your date with Cena?"

Adrianna could not believe that Dave Batista was in her apartment and he has on his boxer shorts no shirt on. In addition, not everyone said anything the room was quiet until Lexie spoke up.

"Say something?"

"DAM!" Jazz said looking at Dave.

Everyone started to laugh.

"You did say, say something." Deana said

"The date was nice I had a very good time he is a nice guy and a good friend of mind."

"You two still on that friend kick?" Dave said getting some milk.

"Yeah, yeah." She said looking at Dave bending down.

"Honey I think you need to get some clothes on these girls is drooling over you."

"You ladies like what you see you?" Dave said flexing his chest muscles up and down.

"From all the ladies can I get a Hell Yeah?"

"HELL YEAH!" They all said

"You know if I wasn't I mean if I um I think I just skip breakfast for right now and go to the gym. Going to the gym today?"

"No not today."

"Okay sees you girls later."

"That little bitch she didn't tell us what else happen?"

"She good."

"Trust me I'll get it out of Cena before the end of the day."

So than Adrianna walk to the gym and she wants in and changes into her work out clothes, she wants to Jazzercises and she seen John on the weights, and after her class, she want over to him.

"Hello did anyone tell you, you have a nice ass?"

"Not since last night how are you?"

"Good hey guess what Dave spends a night at my apartment and he and Lexie will let's just say they got to know each other very well."

"Really well maybe we should…."

"I don't think so we are just friends."

"Right friends." He said getting sad voice.

"What you about to do now?"

"Take a shower and go to that little café around Wal Mart."

"You are done your workout?"

"Yeap I taking it little easy I getting near that time of the month."

"Whoa too much I am sorry I ask I understand the divas do that too."

Adrianna started laughing at John because was blushing.

"Okay you got me back from yesterday."

"Yeap are you done?"

"Yeah you walk over here?"

"Yeah I did."

"I'll drive you home I want to show you something."

"I can see it pretty well um yeah there you really need some don't you?"

"You make me this way shame we just friends."

"Yeah I know."

"Anyway give me a minute."

"Sure I wait for you outside."

"Oh okay."

Than John got his things, he left with Adrianna, and they want to John wanted a smoothie shop and got him, Adrianna 1 and she thank him, and they sat in the car for a minute and they was talking.

"Thanks you are right I need to stick to it I just have a taste for icy Mocha that's all."

"You are welcome you don't need that I know I drink coffee a lot when I am on the road I am off this weekend and I am not going to drink none you didn't have anything to do today do you?"

"Nope I am free all day why?"

"I am going to take you out for a ride to the country will that's what everyone said I am going to be moving to."

"Okay I am out to go for a good ride why not maybe we can go to my dad's and I can get you on a horse."

"For someone who was born in the city you are more country than me. Let me check your neck."

"Ha –ha very funny, Yeah I know I don't know why."

"Will let's go."

Than they left and they was talking and laughing and Adrianna knew, the area and she smile because this summer she will be near John.

"My dad place is 18minutes from yours?"

"Yeah so you going to come to see me sometime specially when it is done and come to my pool party?"

"Oh yeah I will be there you kidding me."

"What do you think of it?"

"I like it so far it is you and you have enough room for your boat and your cars sweet if you should have kids and get married you have room for them to play it is on a quiet street so you got it going on Cena."

"Yeah I been bless the past three years and it is shame I don't have no one to share it with you know." 

"Will you just have to get back in the game and you will find a good woman who can put up with that crazy lifestyle of yours."

"Will I was hoping you be the one I think I am I want you to you know."

"John don't get shy one me now you want to what have sex with me right here on the lawn in front of the workers what do you want?"

"I want to take our friendship to another level more than just friends."

"I see will I um wow I, I don't know John I mean we get along so well and um wow I am glad you want me to be your girlfriend I want that…"

"But."

"But I have a lot of baggage and I don't want you caught up on my family drama trust me I have them I mean case your parents or your brothers don't like me because I am not…"

"Adrianna, Selena was Spanish so you will be okay I know this is a shock but I really like you more than a friend."

"I do too but lets wait and see okay lets not rush into it make sure we both are ready to do this I tell you right now I hate getting my heart broken so lets stay friends little more longer okay."

"Alright you are the boss." 

"I am not no one boss but I do love you John inside that ring and out and I love hanging around you and making out and flirting we do have something there but I love all that and I just can't go there with you even though I am single but I still feel if I do go with someone something going to go wrong."

"I know how you feel I feel that way too but I will give you space to think about it."

"Labor Day Weekend I will give you the answer."

"Okay like I say you are the boss."

"I want to show you my place."

"Okay you can drive my car."

"You are the only guy I know lets their girl… well the woman in there life to drive their car."

"I trust you."

"Oh okay that's good."

Therefore, they left and want to Adrianna house, it was almost done, she opened the door, and show John around but she could not go to her room because Lexie still did not work on it yet.

"Why you have yellow tape on this room?"

"That's my bed room and Lexie is doing her senior project on my room she will be graduating next month lucky her so if Dave not at work you know why."

"She a designer?" 

"Why you going have her do your room?"

"I rather you do my room."

"I am not designer I am a web pager maker and business woman I will graduate next year and I can not wait." 

"I see you don't want to do me a favor?"

"Why did you say so yeah I'll do it for you?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Your great aunt must really trust you with her house?"

"Yes she did when I was little and use to come down here I always told my aunt when I grow up I am going to buy her house because she didn't have no kids and so I thought back than I can buy it from her and she can get a small house for herself when she retires even though she was already retire back than I think."

"Sweet you are not close to me I know that much."

"Nope I am not but hey we will see each other."

"Yeah I know."

So than John drop her off at her apartment and told her to be ready when he comes back to pick her up in two hours and they embrace each other and she ran up the steps and want into the apartment she was hoping no one was home so she can take care of herself and there was no one there and she want into her room and she brought out her favorite toy.

Meanwhile Dave and Lexie want over to John's house to talk and hang out.

"Hi. Mrs. Cena what bring you here to sunny Florida?" Dave smile said

"I leaving the big city and moving down here this going to be my house soon."

"John home? That's' nice oh this is my friend Lexie, Lexie this is John's mom Carol."

"Hi nice to meet you."

"Same here come on in John in the back he got a date tonight with the same young lady he wants out with last night."

"Yes we know she my roommate."

"Oh okay John you have company."

"Dam what you two doing here?"

"You know dam well I live right around the corner from you."

"Why you didn't bring Ade with you?"

"Because we thought she would be over here by now so how it go last night?" Lexie said sitting down on lawn chair.

"It was nice she is little flirt but we had a good time nothing sexual happen if that's what you two want to know hold that thought. John said answering his home phone. "Hello hey okay I am on my way oh yeah Dave and Lexie over here also I know okay babe see you in couple of minutes. Bye. That was Ade she is ready for me to pick her up you two going to stay for the little cook out I am going to have?"

"Why not we didn't have any plans right babe?"

"Right we didn't have any plans."

"Okay I'll stop to the store on my way back. Mom I going to pick up some things and Adrianna Dave and Lexie going to stay and take a dip in the pool also."

"Alright."

John got his car keys and wallet and cell phone he want to pick up Adrianna she had on her one piece bathing suit on with a wrap and her flip flop on no make up or jewelry on.

"What?"

"You have make up on?"

"John this isn't the first time you saw me without make up on I don't wear make all the time." She said getting in the jeep.

"You don't?"

"No I don't only time I had make-up on was yesterday."

"Really I thought you didn't you are so pretty with or without it that little outfit you have on now hot shows off you're…"

"Where we going?"

"I have to go get some more stakes for tonight and some beer what beer you and Lexie drink?"

"We drink wine coolers when we kicked at the pool."

"Pick it out they will let you in the store looking like that?"

"Yeah I had been in Win Dixie like this so many times not funny."

"Alright let's go in and out."

"Alright."

Than they got some things and they want to self-check out John paid for everything, Adrianna bag everything up for her, and she ran into her sister with her kids.

"Aunt Adrianna!" The little boy said

"Shit my sister in the store!"

"Bailey, what you doing here?"

"We going shopping happy birthday to you."

"Thank you." She said bending down and hugging her nephew.

"Aunt Adrianna mommy there goes aunt Adrianna." Little girl said pulling her mom over to Adrianna.

"I need to go Libby I'll talk to her later. Bailey gets over now."

"Bye Aunt Ade sees you later."

"Yeah see ya. Let's get out of here."

"Alright."

Than John opens the backseat and put the stuff on the seat, he got in, and Adrianna had a sad look on her face and he grab her hand and kiss it.

"That's my nieces and nephews and she pregnant again this is going to be her 5th child she going to have."

"How old is she?"

"She is 33years old."

"Really she doesn't look it."

"Trust me she is she had her first child at 16years old she has two kids by her high school sweetheart he got in trouble now in jail and she hook up with one of my male best friend he use to work at Wal Mart and he move in with her ever since and now this is her third child with this guy use to have a crush on him and she took him anyway so Dave and Lexie over there?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Ade don't cry."

"It makes me mad she is older than me she still acts like she is 16years old."

"Listen to me you are doing good and you are showing your nieces and nephews that they don't have to live like that they can do better for themselves."

"You are right the two little ones I took care of them while she go out to god knows what she was doing I raise all them my mom didn't do nothing but yell at me all the time… you got my dream house!"

"I do?"

"When I move around here I use to tell Dana I was going to move into this house on Saturdays we use to go for a ride and look at the houses when we had weekends off."

"Dana is your childhood friend?"

"Yes we were friends from 5th grade until she dies."

"Wow that is good to have a friend who would hang around you that long."

"Yeah I know. I see you did some painting."

"Yeah I had to I can't not stand all white walls you know."

"Yeah I hear ya."

"I'll show you around little later."

"Yeah."

"We are back. Mom I want you to meet Adrianna Darby this is my mom Carol."

"Hi nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Bout time you two got here."

"Hey you two."

"I got the shrimp and chicken to grill for the ladies."

"Thank you."

"I am going to help your mom in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Adrianna walk into the kitchen to help his mom with the salad.

"Need any help?" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure you can? How long you know John as John not in the ring?"

"About eight months now but we just become friends last month."

"You know I never thought I see him smile again what ever you doing keep it up because he is happy again."

"You are the 20th person who told me that."

"To be truthful with you I thought John was going to kill himself that's how much he love Selena she was his heart I seem him upset when he and Liz broke up but not the way he cried when she die oh my god it was sad."

"Yeah I seen some of it on the news and he was saying goodbye to the wrestling fans because of it I can tell they had something real you know."

"Yes and you put a smile on his face again. Where did you met at?"

"Will he came to my job I use to work at Wal Mart and I covering someone lunch and um he came in there to buy a TV but he didn't than we ran into each other on the track where I walk ever morning and than my dad knows one of his co workers so I met in it was friends he wants more but I don't want him to be with me because he is still haven't got over Selena."

"I understand I really think he is over her and he trying to move on but whenever he watches the news I notice he turns it off when they talk about the case."

"Yeah too painful for him wish they find her there is no way she could be out of the country how would they let her out and get away with it you know."

"I don't know I really don't know."

"The chicken is ready for the grill yet?"

"Yeap already I put my little twist in it I hope you don't mind." Adrianna said

"Nope I'll go put it on the grill." His mom said

"Thanks so what you two talking about?"

"Just having some girl talk."

"Oh you love to cook?"

"Sometimes why?"

"Just asking."

"Do even think about it."

"What?"

"Try to pin me up against the counter."

"I wasn't thinking doing that." John smile said

"Okay so why my ass all the way to the junk is draw."

"How did you know it was the junk drew?"

"Because I look in there to get knife to cut the strawberries."

"Oh I see are the strawberries are sweet?"

"Yeah."

"Let taste one."

"Okay."

Adrianna turn around and putting some of the strawberry in his mouth.

"Yeah they are sweet, Sweet like your lips." He said as kiss Adrianna lips.

"That was corny."

"Hey you two are coming back out here?"

"We are coming. Come on lover boy."

"Wasn't my favorite group back in the day?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

Than the rest night want well everyone was eating and having a good time than it was John birthday and Adrianna want to pick him up at the airport and they kiss each other and she took him out to lunch with his mom and she brought him new headphone for his ipod and cover.

"Aw you didn't have to get me nothing."

"I wanted to you gave me something nice for my birthday."

"Thank you sweetie."

"You are welcome."

"You are the hardest person to shop for so I got you a card."

"Thanks mom that was nice of you."

"You are welcome."

Than after lunch they drop off his mom to the house and than Adrianna took him to her dad's ranch and to play with the horses.

"We should make a left?"

"No we going to my dad's I am going to take you horse back riding."

"You got to be kidding me?"

"No I am not kidding you going to get on a horse Mr. City Slicker."

"Love that movie."

"Okay so you seen it you can do it."

"Yes I hear I am the best."

"You know what that was not called for."

"You know what I would like to do?"

"I am going to hate myself but what you would like to do?"

"I would like to roll in the hay with you and make mad passionate love to you in the barn."

"That's what you want to do?"

"Yes my dear that's what I want to do."

"Will since it is your birthday I might be nice and let you ride my horse."

"Ooo you are evil."

"Come on now you didn't really think I was going to in the barn?"

"Why not?"

"Look I might be little country but I am not going to be rolling around in the hay with you."

"Hi Ade daddy Ade is here with John Cena."

Hi Hanna where your little bro and sis at brought them something. Rhonda how are you?"

"I am fine thanks. Oh they are in the house."

"Oh okay John this is my step mom Rhonda, Rhonda this friend John."

"You are the wrestler Hanna likes."

"Yes I am."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"What brings you two out here?"

"We are going ridding."

"John doesn't know how to ride a horse."

"Either did Kenny."

"What?"

"Nothing do not listen to Ade."

"Okay will you know where everything at."

"Alright Come on John here is something for the twins."

"Thank you."

"You really think she going to get him on a horse?"

"Yes knowing my daughters they will get him on there."

Therefore, they want down to the barn, there were four brown horses, they all were glad to see Adrianna, and Hanna and John stayed in the background watching them feed the horses.

"What are their names?"

"This is Dixie Ray, the other brown on the right is her sister Yuppie and the one on the end is Midnight Blue, and Jody."

"I want to ride Midnight Blue, and Hanna you going to ride Dixie Ray and you John getting on with me for right now than I am going to let you ride her by yourself."

"Do I get the front seat or back?"

Adrianna started blushing and she did not know how to answer the question because her younger sister was standing there.

"You can ride the back of me if you like."

"Look you two want me to leave and you to can have it?"

"Why you are not in school today?"

"Momma had to take the twins to the doctors and she needed my help."

"Oh they are okay?"

"Yeah they were getting their shots and stuff you know all that boring stuff. Plus I got my learners too."

"Sweet."

"Yeah I see you two on the trail."

"Maybe."

"He is joking."

"Oh okay see ya." 

"Nice kid."

"Yeah she is come on let me show you put one foot in the thing here and swing your leg and bam you on her."

"Okay here goes nothing."

"You can do it."

"Yeah I know."

John put his leg in the thing and got onto the horse with no problem, he sat real close onto Adrianna, she smile as the horse began to move in slow speed, and they took a nice stroll on the ranch and they was talking.

"You had been doing this along time?"

"Since I was six years old."

"Wow you win any ribbons do the county fairs back in Chi-town?"

"Yeah I did for a while only until I start gaining weight when I was 13 that's when my parents got divorce than I stop ridding I just got depresses my sister Kendra she told me it was my entire fault that my parents got divorce she blame me for it my brothers wasn't no help either."

"Sorry to hear that. What in the world is that?"

"It is for you happy birthday baby out door party for you."

"Aw you shouldn't have." He said getting off the horse and misses the landing. "Whoa!"

"John are you okay?"

"Yeah just miss my step."

"You sure need anything."

"Yeah you." he said pulling Adrianna in front of him and they started kissing and she broke away.

"Not in front the horse okay."

"Where is Hanna?"

"Who knows it just me and you quiet dinner for two outside under the big blue sky."

"For someone who just want to be friends this is little too much ouch."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am alright." John said sitting down on the bench in pain.

"You are in pain! Do you want me to get you some aspirin or some ice for your shoulder?"

"No," he said

"You sure?"

"Ade I am okay I am a pro wrestler I should know how to fall."

"Can you move your arm?"

"Yeah see." He said moving his arm.

"Okay."

"Don't worry Vince isn't going to come after you."

"I know that."

"Thank you so much for doing this for me I never knew I could … I never knew I could be happy again the past month I been the happy because of you, you bring me so much joy ." John said with tears falling, holding her hand, and trying to look into her eyes. "Thank you for being my friend.

"John I love you baby I love you so much come with me…"

Than she took into the barn and there was couple woman there and they was going to dance for him and take care of him and than Adrianna let him enjoy his fun and two hours later he left out and he gave Adrianna a hug.

"Thank you but I could just to the club and did that."

"They owe me."

"Oh okay they from that club you use to work at?"

"Yeah."

"Why you didn't join them?"

"Because when the right time comes I will make you very happy."

"You do make me everyday I am hanging around you."

Meanwhile Mariah left Canada she want back to Orlando to have her baby she want to Tampa to find John and she couldn't find him and she left a rose on the headstone of her ex boyfriend and his cousin and she sayed a quick prayer and than she left she knows she is a wanted woman and than she want to Orlando and she rented apartment in the same place where Adrianna use to leave at she was getting ready to move out and John was over to help her.

"I see you got some new neighbors."

"Yeah glad I don't have to deal with them."

"I was wondering something why don't you two move in with each other you two are always at each other house?" Jazz said

"NO!" John said

"John I am surprise you would say no what you are not in love with me no more?" Adrianna said poking her lips out.

"I always love you kidding me how many woman you know give their male friends a lap dance on their birthday."

"Ade gave you a lap dance?"

"NO I got some of the girls from my old job glad don't work there no more."

"Will gang I got to do 72 hour work at the hospital I'll see when I see ya."

"Have fun delivering the babies."

"Yeah right."

"You know you like it."

"Yes I do later."

"We got two business women a decorator and OBGYN nurse wow that's what men look for never can find that combination.

"John what the hell you talking about?"

"He doesn't know what he is talking about."

"I thought I seen someone I knew but I know it isn't her because she is in Canada."

The whole weekend she watch John she was stalking him and she call him to tell him that she was sending him a birthday card and needed his new address and he gave it to her and later that day Mariah was sitting on the sofa and she feel like she was going into and she is two weeks past due and later that day her water broke and she drove herself to the hospital and she want into labor her labor was long and hard.

She was scared and than she pushes and pushes there, she was her little girl who was born on April 28, 2008 at 7:53pm Deana clean her and handed the baby to her she keep looking at her hard and like she know her.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so."

"You look like some I know?"

"Nope you don't she so beautiful I wish her dad is here but he doesn't know she was coming."

"Bad break up?"

"No we only kicked with each other he lost his girlfriend three months after he met me and I lose my boyfriend and we just hook up been doing for six months than I broke it off after I found I was pregnant with her."

"Wow he going to be surprise."

"Yeah I think so."

Later on another nurse came into Mariah room and she ask her do she have name for the baby.

"What's your baby name going to be?"

"Monica Lois Martinez Cena."

"Cena?"

"Yeah the guy I pregnant by that's his last name."

"Ain't he a pro wrestler?"

"Yes he is I'm not into wrestling I met him on vacation."

"You sure he is the father?"

"Deana?"

"Sorry I didn't mean that."

"That's okay it shock me too when I found out."

The next day Deana came home, she want to her room and to sleep and when she got up Adrianna was on the phone with John, she got off, and she was ready to go back to herself.

"What's wrong Dean, Look like you seen a ghost."

"Did you talk to John today?"

"Yeah that's who I was talking to why?"

"Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he have a baby daughter that was born yesterday?"

"Deana what the hell you talking about his fiancé is dead when he got the time to get anyone pregnant? The way his mom was talking he was near suicide mode I know dam well he was not thinking about sex than. "

"He met someone when he was on vacation and she end up pregnant."

"You sure she sayed John Cena and none of his brothers or cousins? Okay he want away in June so you saying he and this girl had a relationship for a month and than she got pregnant something isn't adding up when I met him he was still sad he was trying to smile but didn't work still see he miss her."

"She said John Cena. Nine months ago that be mid August or late July the baby was big baby I think she was two weeks late anyway she and John must of hook up after the trip."

"Did you see the baby?"

"I was helping her and I seen the baby but I don't see none of John's features in her."

"There you go now who says it was his?"

"Come on now you think John that squeaky clean wake up woman he got someone pregnant and he got a kid."

"Okay let me ask you this question if that is his kid why she didn't tell him?"

"She is 18years old not mature enough to tell it come on now your sister had her baby when she was 16 you know maybe her parents disown her or something..."

"But she didn't tell him I know John would had done the right thing if knew he had a kid you know I need to go take me a nap I am tired."

"Ade I wasn't going to tell you but something told to tell you. It maybe more to it than we know the scary thing she look like that missing girl who stole her sister identity. "

"But we don't know all the facts so I can't say he lied to me because we don't know what happen. She did why you didn't tell the chief of staff?"

"Because I got yelled at because I sayed are you sure to her when she was telling the head nurse that the father is John Cena. But Crystal sayed the same thing when she seen her too you look like that girl."

"How much the baby weight?"

"8pounds 8ounces 16inches long." 

"Ouch yeah sound like she was late poor baby."

"She was strange one I am telling ya I hope that isn't John's baby."

So than Adrianna want into her room and she want to his my space and he look at the pictures of everyone he had most of them was WWE divas past and current and her and the young lady who lose her fiancé in the same crash and she want to find Deana to show her the picture of the missing girl.

"Hey Deana come here a second."

"Yeah?"

"Is that her who had the baby?"

"No maybe she got surgery so she can not look like herself wait go to her pics see she have any of her sister."

Adrianna want and look at the pictures and she seen a picture of John and Selena on there wonder how she got that picture.

"She got John and Selena picture from their last vacation together wonder how she got that picture?"

"Maybe she stole it from him."

"No he still has that picture he got it on his fireplace."

"That's the girl oh my god did John killed …"

"DEANA STOP IT RIGHT THERE HE WOULD NOT KILLED SELENA FOR A YOUNGER WOMAN COME ON NOW I KNOW WRESTLERS DO SOME STRANGE THINGS BUT NOT WILL JOHN ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

"You don't know."

"What the hell you two yelling about?" Lexie said walking into the room

"Deana is claiming that John got an 18year old girl pregnant and that she and John plot to kill Selena."

"Deana, go to bed girl that is crazy why would John killed Selena for that's the second love of his life?"

"I am telling you see her that's the one I deliver her baby girl who name is the same name of the young lady that is missing."

"That's fuck up what you are saying I, I can not believe it."

"When you pick him tomorrow tell him see how his face reacts."

"Okay I will."

The next day Adrianna want to the airport and pick up John and he look so tired and she did not say nothing to him right way and than she took a deep breath and thought how she going to bring it up.

"So you ready for the next pay per view?"

"Yeah I am you like the last one?"

"Your match was good you talk to any of your ring rats lately?"

"I gave up all my ring rats when I got in engage to Selena why?"

"I don't know why I am telling you this for but Deana thinks you slept with the girl who killed Selena and her cousin and the other girl fiancé and that she had your baby because this crazy girl who is eighteen years old claims you are the father of the baby."

"That's crazy. What in the world she had been smoking in that hospital. I haven't mess with none of my ring rats like I said when Selena and I came engage I let them hoes go."

"I do not know that's just out there so your mom want back home huh?"

"Yeah but she be back next week and I am off to my new house which I would to show you around maybe we can break in the swimming pool."

"What not the bed?"

"Afterwards." He said smiling at Adrianna.

"I don't know how she uses to put up with you."

"It was my charms that put her over."

"I see. You know you might get your wish by now and the end of the summer."

"I hope so my hands are getting little tired."

Adrianna had to laugh about that.

"Anyway you pay off this house already?"

"Yeah the one my mom staying at."

"Cool can't wait to see how it looks on the inside."

"You are going to love it."

"Yeah."

The rest of the day they hang out and meanwhile Mariah left the house and she want pass John's house to see if he home and was he was playing with Adrianna's sisters two little kids who she was watching that afternoon and they was in the pool and having fun and the baby started crying and she left the area and want back to her apartment and she feed the baby and took some pictures of her and the baby than she wrote the letter and early that morning she woke up and she got the baby all dress and she left the apartment and left a note on the table and than she left and drove all the way she gave the baby a kiss and she want up to the door and she rang the door bell and she ran way.

John came down the steps in his boxers and seen the baby in the car seat and with dipper bag and clothes and she had a not that sayed to John from Monica he try to remember did he knew a girl name Monica and he took the baby into the house he wanted to call Adrianna but he didn't and he got scared and he sat in the family room with the note he sat down on the sofa and look at her she was still sleep and he read the note and he began to scream than she began to cry he didn't want to touch her because but he had to quiet her down so he pick her up and she look at him and smile and he had tears falling down his face. In addition, she want back to sleep he could not believe what happen to him.

"I slept with the woman who killed Selena?" he said reading the note repeatedly. "I 'm so sorry Selena I am so sorry."

**THE END****  
**


End file.
